


Fuller House: The Arrow

by comixgirl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixgirl/pseuds/comixgirl
Summary: Jackson Fuller has been dead for five years, or so the world believed.  Marooned on an island in the North China Sea, chance has returned him to San Francisco and his family and now Jackson has to re-acclimate himself to his family dynamic and the world.  But what happened five years ago and how has Jackson Fuller changed?
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Rocki
Comments: 66
Kudos: 4





	1. Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not a crossover. It simply places our Fuller House cast in a situation based on DC's Arrow.
> 
> Cast Photos & other misc images pertaining to the story can be found here: https://www.pinterest.cl/comixgrl/fanfic-photos/

AN: Casting Call is at the bottom of the story.

~ May 28, 2036 ~

The rain was falling hard, our clothes were soaked to the bone and the air was so cold we could all see our breaths every time we exhaled. As the thunder cracked and the lightning flashed it illuminating the figures currently on the roof top. Six figures were on the roof of Trask Conglomerate, two of those figures were in a standoff. Unfortunately the standoff was a standoff in name only. The Dark Archer stood with my family, legs planted strongly, bowstring pulled back and his specialized black polymer arrows with a Teflon arrowhead was ready to fly into Rocki's carotid artery. As we stood there in our tense situation I was terrifed that the archer would loose his grip on his shaft because of the rain and it was end up in her neck killing her almost instantly before I could resolve the situation.

The archer yells to me, "You have failed your family!"

"NOOOO!" I yell as his fingers loosen their hold on the fletching.

Chapter 1: Resurrection

~ August 14, 2035 ~

The island has been relatively silent for the last year so when I heard the sound of an engine echoing through the hills I quickly make my way through the foliage. Branches snap and leaves fall as I dart as quickly as my legs carry me. Upon reaching my perch I can see it, a boat, a fishing boat has entered the waters of this isle. Commercial fishing boats rarely, if ever make their way this close to my island. It is the only boat in almost three years to get this close. As I am a long distance from the beach and would not be able to make it before they more than likely leave the area I grab the bow that I have acquired and the special arrow. I strike it against a large rock and it sparks. The arrow is aflame and I drawback the bowstring and let the wooden shaft fly. It arcs up in the air and then falls down upon a stack of logs and combustable material.

I watch as my improvised signal flare explodes up into the air for anyone withing miles of me to see and hear. The boom alerts the two deck hands and the boat begins to putter towards my location. Grabbing the travel chest with the items I've accumulated during my five years that I've been stranded here I make my way to the shore. The Chinese fishermen take in my shambled appearance and ask me if I'm ok and how long I've been here. I reply that I've been lost at sea for five years. The fishermen agree to take me to land and help me get to the US Embassy. Besides my watch and my ragged clothes the only other items I have from my old life are my wallet and my passport.

The boat docks in port and I disembark after I help the fishermen offload their catch, it's the least I can do after they liberated me from my isolation. The captain of the fishing boat was kind enough to give me a couple Renminbi, enough that I could get some presentable clothes. After doing just that I make my way back to the boat to meet up with my saviors to figure out how I am going to get to the nearest U.S. Embassy. As I make my way I catch something out of the corner of my eye, something that looked familiar. The television has a live broadcast going on. It's of a fashion show, but it wasn't the show itself that caught my attention. I saw her, briefly but I know I saw her. On the tv screen the image of his beloved Aunt Michelle returned. She was here, in China, for the fashion show. According to a bilingual pedestrian that was watching the broadcast, she was at the China International Fashion Fair showing off her latest designs over the next two days.

"How can I get there?" I ask the young woman. I hadn't even realized, in all my excitement that I was speaking to a woman, not that it mattered.

She looked at me oddly and I went into my story for her. I could tell that she did not really believe me so I asked her if she knew of someplace where we could publicly use the internet. We found what passed for an internet cafe and I had her google my name (proving it was me with my drivers license) and she watched as the news page loaded indicating that not only was I who I said I was but I was presumed dead along with all of the other people that were on the ship.

"But why do you want to go to the Fashion Fair?" Li Jia asked. In the time we started this I learned her name and she obviously learned mine.

"Michelle Tanner is my maternal aunt. Sure I've changed some since last she saw me but I do know how to prove to her who I am." Jackson informed his new friend.

"Ok, suppose I help you get to the fair... what's in it for me?" Jia asked Jackson.

"As long as its not illegal, you can name your price." Jackson stated.

"You talk to you aunt, and get her to sponsor my visa. Work, student, I don't care... just take me to the states with you." Jia requested.

"No promises, but I will see what we can do for you." Jackson stated.

It was a long thirty-six hour trip through the countryside in her older sister's car. With the hope that she would be joining us on the flight to America her sister came along so her car isn't left far from home. This also helped that the two women took turns driving so with the exception of restroom breaks and stopping for food they were making good time. Jia's sister Xia dropped the two off at the front of the hotel so they could get a room for the three of them. If, for some reason, Jia was not able to leave the country Jackson did not want her to be stuck waiting for her sister to return (or make Xia make another three day round trip).

Jackson was told by Jia to take the first shower as he needed it the most. He smelled, there was no nice way of putting it. It's what happens when you don't have access to hygiene products for extended periods of time. Jackson actually chose to soak in the tub, it had been years since he last had a real bath and it was nice being able to take a warm soapy bath. After a through soak followed by a rinse Jackson climbed out of the tub, dried his body, dressed himself in the hotel robe and walked over to the sink. Taking the grooming kit he had acquired, he took the scissors and began clipping all the long hairs of his beard. When it was at a manageable length he took the razor and gave himself a shave. He would have to wait for a real haircut but for now Jackson pony tails his long hair, draws a sharp knife and with one slice severs the hair from his head.

Dropping the access hair in the trash, Jackson took in his visage for the first time in a very long time. Visually he looked very much like he had before he was stranded on Lian Yu, with the exception of the various scars and two tattoos now on his body. Jackson exited the bathroom and informed the Li sisters it was all theirs. Jia was actually taken aback at first by Jackson's fairly cleaned up appearance. Gone was the vagrant that had started this adventure with her, now stood a handsome man, eager to return to his old life. Xia was the first to trade places with Jackson and get cleaned up. Jia turned her back while Jackson dressed.

"Ummm why didn't you get something more comfortable to sleep in Jackson." Jia asked her companion.

"Comfort has been a luxury I've had to do without for five years. I can manage a few hours of regular clothes propped upright in a chair." Jackson said as he planted himself in the lush chair. The Li's were stretched thin financially after acquiring the room for the night. It was a single room with a queen sized bed that the sisters would share and Jackson stated he would sleep either in the chair or on the floor as all the hotel cots were all in use due to the Fashion Fair. They were actually only able to acquire the room because someone had checked out early. As it stood without additional resources there was only enough money for breakfast and for Xia to return home. Jackson was determined to get them their money back one way or another and had promised the sisters their investment back.

After Jia took her turn bathing the trio talked about their plan to get to Jackson's aunt. She would most likely have a security detail, women of her stature and wealth always did. Jackson knew how to work with that though. The media would be all over this event and that was were he would make contact, even if he had to take on the entire security detail.

The Li sisters were dressed as elegantly as their meager resources allowed while Jackson was wearing the nicest suit the Li's could afford. Jackson had to (kind of) look like he belonged among the media and after first sneaking through the security check point as part of the wait staff thanks to the girls feminine wiles, the trio changed and started to make their way through the crowd. Jackson felt uneasy the closer he got to the roped off area. His nerves were on edge and some of the media looked out of place. Taking a quick look around he noticed several groups of men that looked edgy. Not the kind that worked in the media.

"Jia, tell your sister to go to the car, be ready to for a chase, just in case." Jackson told his friend. Jia did as she was asked and Jackson watched as Xia went to go get her car.

"What's wrong?" Jia asked.

"I'm seeing people here that don't look right for something like this. I've learned to trust my instincts and they are saying something bad is about to happen." Jackson informed the skeptical young woman.

The media came to life as the designers and their top models began filing out of the Fair. The room was filled with the sounds of shutters and the bursts of flashes from the various cameras. And then the room exploded... literally. The room shock as a blast rumbled from the venue frightening all outside. The explosion was merely a distraction though as various "camera men" cracked open their equipment drawing out various pistols and sub-machine guns. The security forces drew their weapons but most were gunned down before they could take aim.

One of the men next to Jackson was drawing his concealed pistol and Jackson reacted by driving his elbow into the man's eye socket. The gunman dropped the weapon only for Jackson to catch it, removed the two pistol magazines in his belt holster and fired the weapon twice, hitting him in his left and right knees. As the scared pedestrians ducked for cover so as not to get shot Jackson watched as Jia took another gunman down with a leg sweep. Jackson shot him to allow Jia time to collect his weapon and aid him in taking on the other assailants. The pair moved rapidly and as they were moving from behind were catching everyone in front of them that was not looking in their direction off guard. Jackson began disabling the gunmen on the other side of the red carpet while Jia fired at the ones now alerted to their presence. When the last of Jia's targets was disabled she tossed her weapon away, and worked her way to the only person of importance to the group.

Jackson had taken a new pistol and replacement magazines from one of the downed gunmen and was about to continue on when he saw the Chinese police in full riot gear arriving on the scene. Jackson ditched his weapon and dashed into the venue where the explosion had occurred. Jackson leaped, ducked, and ran through the area as he heard heavy boots following behind him. However the venue had not been surrounded when Jackson entered it as the majority of the police were concentrating on the front to deal with the remaining gunmen and assessing what had actually happened here. Jackson ditched his suit coat and tie and raced through the exit. He then darted into the crowd and became just another person on the street by the time the police exited the building.

Jia had reached Michelle Tanner and managed to persuade her to come with her to safety. It didn't hurt that there were still weapons being discharged so Michelle took a chance on the young Chinese girl. Jia led Michelle to her sister's car. A few bullets flew their way so Michelle dived into the back seat while Jia jumped into the front. The tires squealed loudly as Xia burned rubber during their hasty exit. The trio drove with great haste through the street as they attempted to make their way to the relative safety of their hotel.

"Thank you for getting me out of there." Michelle Tanner said trying to catch her breath. The fashion empress could feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

"You're welcome. Are you hurt?" Jia asked the older woman.

"No, I was lucky. Do you know what that was about?" Michelle wondered.

"I would guess a bold snatch and grab. They were probably triad and they saw the chance at a huge payday." Xia informed Michelle.

"Well I guess it was just fortunate for me that you were there to help me getaway." Michelle annouced.

"Fortunate that your nephew recognized those thugs didn't belong to the media is more like it." Jia stated.

"Nephew?" A puzzled Michelle Tanner repeated.

Jackson took an indirect route back to the hotel, just in case he had not lost any pursuers. He looked at his watch and saw that check out time was upon the group so he had no choice but to head back to the hotel to meet with the Li sisters and hopefully his Aunt Michelle. Jackson was pleased to not find a lobby full of law enforcement officers awaiting his arrivial. Jackson slowly trudged to the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. He rested against the back wall of the elevator as it ascended to his floor. He heard the elevator chime when it reached his destination and the doors made the all to familiar sound of the automatic doors opening. Jackson walked down the hall and knocked on the door to his room. Jia opened the door and quickly ushered him in. Jackson Fuller took five steps into the room when he finally came face to face with his mother's youngest sister as she patiently sat on the queen sized bed.

"Jackson..." Michelle Elizabeth Tanner said in disbelief.

"Hi Aunt Michelle." Jackson said ecstatic to finally be recognized by a loved one.

Michelle Tanner rose slowly to her feet and walked over to her nephew. It was one thing to hear that her long "buried" nephew was actually alive, but to see him with her own eyes, to touch him again... Michelle reached out, almost afraid she would wake up and Jackson would be gone from her life again.

"Quick, our family, name them." Michelle Tanner demanded.

"Your father is Daniel Tanner and your mother was Pamela, she passed away while you were an infant. Her younger brother is Jessie Katsopolis and he his married to Aunt Becky. They have three children twins Alex and Nicky and adopted Pamela when she was a baby. Joey Gladstone is grandpa's close friend and is married and has four children. Your older sister is Stephanie Judith Gibbler. She married Jimmy Gibbler and they have two daughters. Your oldest sister is my mother, Donna Jo Hale. Everyone calls her DJ. I have two brothers, Tommy and Maxwell Fuller. I am married to Roxanne "Rocki" Mahan, now Fuller. We were expecting a baby before my ship sank and I was lost at sea." Jackson answered.

Jackson could feel the tears on his collar as Michelle hugged him to her. Jackson wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"I hate to break up this very emotional moment..." Xia said, "but we have to check out in less than five minutes."

"As you might imagine Aunt Michelle, I'm a little short on money. My friends here helped me make the trip, fed, clothed, and housed me in the hopes that I could make contact with you.

"Let's get you three checked out, and I will see about reimbursing your for your troubles." Michelle said.

"Well... now that you mention it..." Jackson started to say.

To Be Continued

AN2: Jia Li: Guan Xiaotong, Xia Li: Angela Yeung Wing


	2. Family Reunion

Michelle Elizabeth Tanner ended up extending her stay in China long enough to get Jackson checked out medically to make sure that he had not contracted anything viral during his stay on the island that had served as his home for five long years. While Jackson was physically fit she was disturbed to learn that he had scars covering twenty percent of his body, he had suffered second degree burns on his back and had twelve fractures that never properly healed during the time he had been lost. The first thing they did after checking out of his hotel upon their reunion was to get him a real haircut. Jackson greatly appreciated that as he never really cared for having long hair. Michelle had wanted to get in contact with her family but Jackson insisted that they wait until they were back in the United States, not to jinx things, as his family would not survive another let down if something unforeseeable were to happen before he returned home.

Jackson was smiling as Xia and Jia marveled at all the amenities available to them on the flight. Michelle was able to get temporary work visas for her nephew's friends and joined Michelle and Jackson on their flight to the United States. The girls would be going with Michelle to New York where she had promised to help her nephews saviors establish themselves in the country. The private jet was currently beginning its descent. The flight had been a long twelve and a half hours but seemed even longer to Jackson as his goal was to return to his family, the family he missed and thought he was dead. His aunt had already given him the best news he could ever have hoped for. His single worry for almost five years was not that if he would ever get home, but what he would find upon returning. He knew that his loss must have been devastating for Rocki and he had prayed to god every night that she successfully cared their baby to term. Michelle informed Jackson that not only had his wife carried his son to term, but their daughter as well.

"Twins?" Jackson had repeated in shock and elation.

"Yes twins. It must be those Katsopolis genes at play." Michelle informed her nephew. Jackson's Great Uncle Jessie and his Grandmother Pamela came from a family with several sets of twins though the generations, it was a surprise for Jackson to hear as Rocki's doctor was not aware of the second life until after his son was born and the equipment was still reading fetal heartbeats. The proud aunt showed Jackson all of the pictures of his son and daughter that she had saved on her phone from the last four years of their life.

"Alexander or Xander and Olivia... Liv, Fuller." Michelle proudly informed her nephew.

Even Jia and Xia came over to see the pictures of the children. "Is that your wife Jackson?" Xia asked as she looked at a cute picture of the twins being held by a young woman."

"No, that's my surrogate sister, Ramona Gibbler." Jackson informed Xia.

Michelle Tanner flipped through a few photos quickly, "This is his wife." Michelle announced as she came to a more recent photo of the three Fullers at a public park posing together happily. Rocki looked just like Jackson remembered her, sure her dark hair looked a little lighter but that was to be expected.

"You are not worthy of such beauty." Xia said with a slight chuckle. Everyone knew that she was just teasing him.

"You are not wrong Xia. I count my blessings every single day since she entered my life." Jackson informed the three women.

"Please fasten your seat belts as we begin our descent." The pilot announced over the loud speaker.

"Ok ladies, next stop, home." Jackson said as he felt the cabin pressure shift as the plane began its downward flight.

"Is she here yet?" Olivia Constance Fuller asked her Grandma DJ. Ever since Michelle Tanner had called announcing that she was coming for a short visit the twins had been climbing the walls for her to get there.

Michelle had not been out to the west coast in almost two years so the twins were eager to see their famous aunt. She was prone to bringing presents too so they were very curious to see what she would bring them this time.

Stephanie Gibbler was helping DJ Hale, and Kimmy Guererro set up the picnic area in the back yard. The ladies watched as Tommy, Max, Ethan, Steve, Jimmy and Fernando all moved the various picnic tables about. Ramona, Rocki and Rose all swept in and laid out the table cloths out. Danielle Tanner & Jinny Gibbler went about taping the plastic table cloths to the tables. When this was done the matriarchs of the family placed all the prepared food out. The grill was already warm so Steve began cooking the burgers and hot dogs for everyone.

The fence that had once separated the Tanner/Fuller home from the Gibbler/Guerrero houses had long been taken down as the two families were truly one extended family (in two houses). DJ Hale still lived in her family's home with her husband. Rocki Fuller and her twin children lived in the attic loft while Tommy Fuller Jr's room was the only other occupied room in the house. Tommy was a student at DJ's former college and lived in the dorm during the school year. He was just starting his junior year and was in the process of determining what his final major was going to be.

Max was currently living in half of the duplex that once belonged to his grandfather, Danny Tanner. The patriarch of the family had passed away two years ago, rather suddenly, and had left the home to Max and his wife who were living with him at the time. They actually owned the entire house but had not done anything with Danny's portion of the house yet. Ramona was living in the home that once belonged to Gia Harmon. Gia had kept the property when she married Matt (as it had been left to Rocki and herself by her mother) and rented it out until Ramona decided to move back to San Francisco and needed a place to live.

Stephanie and her family lived near the sub shop that her husband Jimmy, Fernando, and Steve bought from the original owner all those years ago. Many of the kids worked at the shop as their first official job, some worked for actual money (a popular joke among the older kids as they had all been forced to work for free, save Max).

"Well, everything looks good." DJ stated. "As soon as the hot food is ready and the guest of honor arrives we'll be good to go." Donna Jo Hale announced to her She-Wolves.

"So did Michelle say what inspired this impromptu visit." Stephanie asked her older sister.

"She said she was coming from a Fashion Fair in China and hoped we could all get together." DJ explained.

"Presents, presents..." Xander called out playfully.

"Don't hold your breath there kiddo. I doubt she brought anything back from China that you would want." Stephanie informs her great nephew.

"Hi everyone." Michelle Tanner said holding out her arms to her family. Liv and Xander rushed their aunt and gave her big hugs and kisses.

"I'm hurt." Stephanie Gibbler stated as she watched her niece and nephew lavish affection on her baby sister.

"I don't get these as often as you do and you know it." Michelle stated as she kissed her niece and nephew.

"Did you bring us presents?" Liv and Xander asked their aunt in unison. The twins were anxious and excited.

"To be honest I didn't plan to stop by when the fair was over but I had a change of plans the last day." Michelle announced.

"We saw the report of the incident as you were leaving. Are you sure you're ok?" DJ asked her baby sister.

"I didn't even get a bump, I was lucky. But if that hadn't occurred I might not have been able to bring you all home the special surprise I have for you." Michelle announced.

The twins were clapping their hands as Michelle made a quick phone call. The group could hear approaching footsteps but none of them could imagine what would turn the corner. Rocki Fuller and DJ Hale felt the hearts stop and their faces drain as Jackson Fuller walked around the corner of their family home.

"Jack... Jackson." Donna Jo Hale said unable to move.

Roxanne Fuller hadn't even realized she had started moving until she was within arms reach of her her husband. This was partially because Jackson had taken a step towards her for every one she took. The couple cleared the several feet in seconds and Jackson scooped up his wife into his strong arms. Rocki wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, afraid to let go. "Please god, don't let me be dreaming." Rocki pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"If this is a dream we're all having the same one." Jackson announced to everyone present before he kissed his wife for the first time in five years. The kiss conveyed all the feelings of joy and bliss that the two had stored up over their time apart. Rocki actually felt her toes curling as her long thought dead husband held her in his arms again and kissed her soundly.

Jackson finally placed his wife down on her feet and as she holds him tightly to her he says, "I love you Rocki... and I have missed you sooo very much."

DJ Hale is the first to move towards Jackson after Rocki. DJ is literally crying tears of joy as Rocki moves aside to allow the mother to take her oldest son in her arms. Jackson eagerly picks his mother off the ground and squeezes her tightly in what seems like a life time. Max and Tommy moved forward and hugged their mother and brother, as this was the first time in ages that the group were together. Ramona joined in next telling Jackson how happy she was to see him.

"I... I... how is this possible?" Stephanie Gibbler managed to say as she took her turn hugging Jackson and welcoming him home.

"Obviously, I didn't go down with the ship." Jackson informed everyone. I managed to get to a life raft and barely managed to get off the ship as it went under water. I floated for several days before I ended up on an island in the North China Sea called Lian Yu." Jackson informed all in attendance.

While Jackson started telling his family what had occurred Michelle called Xia and Jia and informed them they could join the party. The two sisters walked up the same path that Jackson had and where surprised when they were greeted by such a large group of people.

"Everyone, this is Xia and her younger sister Jia, they were instrumental in reuniting us with Jackson." Michelle Tanner informed all in attendance. At this DJ Hale went over and hugged and thanked the pair of sister for helping to reunite her family.

While the family met and greeted the Li sisters Jackson took the opportunity to approach his children. They were besides their mother, almost terrified as Jackson took a knee in front of them. "Olivia, Alexander, I would like you to meet... Jackson Fuller, your father." Rocki informed her children.

"Everyone always said daddy was in heaven." Olivia informed her mother as she held on to Rocki's leg.

"Olivia... I wasn't dead... the boat I was on sank, a lot of nice people did die, but I wasn't one of them. I ended up on a raft floating until I found an island." Jackson explained. "The problem was no one came by the island for a very long time so I was stuck."

"No boats, no airplanes?" Xander asked his father. The little boy moved besides his mother as he listened to the story his father told.

"No. I was trapped with just the raft, no food, no drinking water, and no way to paddle to the mainland. I spent five years surviving on the island called Lian Yu so I could come back to our family. I know this may be hard for you to understand but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to never leave you again." Jackson told his children.

Xander was the first of the twins to accept his father's word and rushed to his arms. Jackson relished the feel of the young boy's hug, a hug that had been denied him for five years. "Which name do you prefer honey, Olivia or Liv?" Jackson asked his daughter.

"Liv." Olivia squeaked. "You... you really my daddy?" Liv asked, still not quite believing that her father, who she had been told died before she was born.

"I really am honey. I'm here, I'm home and god willing, I will never leave you again." Jackson told the four year old girl who finally found the courage to leap at her father and give him a hug. Jackson held his twin children in his arms and thanked god for giving him the strength to survive his ordeal and return to his family.

It was now 9pm in the evening and as far as Jackson Fuller was concerned this was the happiest day of his life since the day that he and Rocki said I do. Over the course of the day he hugged and kissed every member of his extended family that was present. His mother and aunts got in contact with other relatives to let them know that Jackson was alive and Rocki informed her mother and father of Jackson's return as well. News would eventually reach the media as Jackson's story had made the local news five years ago so it was bound to repeat once he had to make his presence known.

Jackson welcomed Rose to the family as his brother had married shortly after their college graduation. Max and Rose Fuller had just completed their degrees and were now certified veterinarians. The couple were already planning to joining Harmon/Fuller Pet Care Clinic. DJ had never changed the sign even though she had changed her last name to Hale shortly after she married Steve. However with two more vets in the practice the group needed a bigger work space so the quartet re-acquired the facility that Matt had leased when he created his own practice after his breakup with DJ. Their new clinic was very spacious and they could now see twice as many patients at one time. Of course, Doctor Rose Fuller had an additional announcement that she was saving.

While the party was in full swing she had casually walked over to her distracted husband and handed him a small gift wrapped box. Max shook it before he pulled on the ribbon and then opened the lid, not sure why his wife had gotten him a gift. It was only when he saw the contents of the gift that everything feel into place. "Holy chalupas..." Max announced as he looked at his wife in disbelief. She nodded yes in excitement as Max gave her a hug. Max then handed the box over to his mother who looked at her middle son and daughter-in-law with a huge smile on her face.

"Somebody better start talking." Michelle announced.

"We're having a baby." Rose informed her family.

It was truly a wonderful day. Jackson thought as he lay in bed with his family. The kids were bound and determined not to let their father out of their sight and if they weren't near him or hold his hand they were in his arms. Right now He was on the far left side of the bed, Olivia was snuggled into his stomach while her twin brother was behind her followed by their mother. The two adults were wide awake, facing one another while they held hands.

Jackson could feel his daughter head resting against his chest and he just watched as her serene face slept peacefully. Her twin brother was just as angelic as his sister, but the face that warmed his soul was his beautiful wife.

"I love you Roxanne Fuller." Jackson told her as he interlocked her fingers with his own.

"I love you Jackson Fuller..." Rocki said as she looked at her husband. She really didn't want to fall asleep because she was afraid Jackson would be gone when she woke up again. "God... when did I become such a girl." She whispered as tears once again threatened to fall down her face.

"There is nothing wrong with who you are, or who you had to become in my absence. We'll take this journey together... one step and one day at a time." Jackson reminded his love.

Rocki closed her eyes and finally allowed sleep to overcome her. Only when he was sure his family were all out cold did he disengage himself from them. After five years in hell, sleeping with no mattress, pillows, blankets... he was having a hard time adjusting to comfort again. It was this very reason that he slept in the chair during his hotel stay with the Li sisters and how he was able to sleep so soundly on the plane ride home. Sure the chairs were a comfortable, but not like a mattress on a bed. It felt very unnatural to him to sleep on something so soft. Jackson knew he would have to get use to comfortable things again. For now he laid out an old sleeping bag at the foot of the bed and laid down on it without even a pillow.

The house was quiet, far to quiet for Jackson's liking. It was something else that he would have to get use to as well. He looked at his watch, the same watch he had worn over the last five years and it told him that only thirty minutes had passed since his family had fallen asleep. However sleep would not find Jackson for another three and a half hours. During that time he pondered the events of the last five years, and if or when he would begin telling them exactly how he had changed.

To Be Continued


	3. Bring Me To Life

Three weeks after his miraculous return Jackson Fuller was once again legally among the living. Rocki had pulled some strings with the law firm that she worked for and had managed to get Jackson the first open appointment available to go in front of a judge and be declared legally alive. Jackson was wearing a new navy blue suit, with a white shirt and black tie, as the one that belonged to his father was a bit tight in the chest now due to his more muscular physique. While they were getting dressed Jackson took a moment to appreciate his lovely wife's curves and wolf whistled at her as he had never seen her in her legal attire. Rocki was adorned in a tailored grey skirt and a wool blend tailored grey blazer and white blouse. "You better only do that to me." Rocki stated, her left eyebrow raised and her head tilted to the left as she stared at him.

"To you, for you, only you." Jackson said before capturing his wife by the hips and kissing her softly. "I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you and all you have accomplished in my absence." Jackson says, the two sway in place and Rocki grins for the first time in a long time at this perfect moment.

Rocki smiled at Jackson in response to his praise. She had just completed law school when the ship Jackson was on sank in the North China Sea, stranding him on Lian Yu for five years. In that time period Rocki struggled to study for her BAR exam with the assistance of her mother who helped her by babysitting the twins during the day. Her mother quit her full time job so her daughter could concentrate on her studies as much as possible. DJ and Steve Hale aided Rocki at nights during the first few years of the twins life by watching their grandchildren allowing her time to study and go to court for observations, and later find a law firm to work for.

Even with help it was still very difficult as she was now a single mother of newborn twins, she was unemployed and without her husbands income was struggling to ensure her children's livelihood. So Rocki slept very little, struggled financially and grieved for her lost husband all trying to become a lawyer and provide for her family. If loosing her husband wasn't bad enough, the insurance company had refused to pay out Jackson's benefits until the matter of fault over the loss of the ship was resolved and the matter was still pending. Fortunately Jackson's Aunt Michelle was the white knight that Rocki needed and provided her niece a sizable loan to help her through their rough financial times.

The proceeding to be declared alive was a rather simple matter, Rocki had helped Jackson prepare his statement for the court, he presented it and it was approved as he was alive and physically present. The walk into and out of the court house was a spectacle. While Jackson himself was not a celebrity the story made the local news five years ago when the ship went down with, supposedly, all hands. Jackson and another young woman, Samantha Manning were both local to the area. When news broke on his rescue it made for an interesting story (for the moment) so the press were hounding him with the obvious questions (what was it like, how did he survive, etc). Jackson and Rocki just pushed through the crowd of reporters going in and repeated the process coming out until they were safely in the Uber that they had hired for the event.

"So how does it feel to be one of the living again?" Rocki asked Jackson as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

Jackson wrapped his arms around his lovely wife and kissed her soundly for several minutes. "It feels like I've finally surfaced after I've been underwater holding my breath for a long time. But, the day I held you in my arms, and could kiss your lips again is truly the day that I returned to life, today was just a formality." Jackson informed his wife though closed eyes as he kissed her once more.

"That was very touching Mr Fuller. Now, I believe we have to go home and change. We have a fair to attend." Rocki reminded her husband.

Max and Rose Fuller were already at the renaissance fair with their niece and nephew Xander and Liv Fuller walking around, taking in all the sights, admiring all the costumes and just having a grand time. Going to the renaissance fair was something Max had always done and many of his fondest childhood memories were the times he spent with family at the fair. He was particularly found of the fair his Aunt Stephanie setup for him the year Danielle was born in their backyard.

Max was dressed like a nobleman of the day and his lovely wife was dressed like a noblewoman of the age. The twins were dressed in Disney-esque fantasy era costumes (bought at the Disney store) but they liked them and everyone said the two twins looked adorable.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" Liv asked her Aunt Rose.

"Your dad just sent your Uncle Max and I a message saying they were delayed at court. Once they are done they will be going home to change out of their super nice clothes and then they will join us at the fair." Rose Fuller told her adorable little niece.

"They gonna dress up like us?" Xander asked the adults.

"I don't know Xander. I guess we'll find out when they get here." Replied Max.

When the kids trotted ahead of their aunt and uncle the two adults held hands and smiled at the two youths. "You know what they're really doing right?" Rose asked her husband.

"He has been home three weeks with two toddlers trying to make up for five lost years... I know what I would be doing." Max says with a grin.

For three weeks Jackson's family had been together almost every single moment. The children had been robbed of their father their entire lives so Rocki and Jackson spent every moment they could with the two as a family. The twins had slept with their parents every single night since Jackson returned home, taking turns who got to sleep next to their father. The twins were finally supposed to move back into their part of the room tonight but as she was removing her suit jacket and blouse Jackson Fuller decided he couldn't wait for tonight, nor could he contain his desire for his wife any longer.

Discarding his nice, new white dress shirt and red tie, Jackson wrapped his arms around Rocki's waist. His lips found the nape of her neck earning him a gasp followed by a moan. Jackson's hand came up, unclasped her bra and Rocki slowly let the garment fall onto the bed. Her husband's hands came around and began fondling her ample bosom. Jackson could feel the difference in her bust post pregnancy. While they were no longer filled with milk they had retained some of their growth post baby feeding. With his right hand, Jackson released her breast from its grip and helped Rocki out of her skirt. Rocki kicked it to the right side of the room and was now only in her stockings and black bikini panties. Jackson draped Rocki's long black hair over the front of her shoulders and began kissing his way down her spine. Each kiss was soft, light and felt very sensual to the mother of two.

Rocki had been celibate for five long years, she had never dated despite several of her co-workers and various other men attempting to win her favor. Most just thought that as a widow that she would be an easy lay but they were sorely mistaken. Rocki just didn't have the time for anyone else, and her heart wasn't into the dating scene despite her friends telling her she should move on. As much as she loved her children and wanted them to have every moment they could with their father three weeks of sharing a bed with them and Jackson was almost torture. She had longed to have him all to herself, to hold him close. To lay naked in bed with her one true love and not have to share him with anyone. Now, three long weeks later, her patience was about to be rewarded as Jackson motioned for her to lean over the bed. Her husband slowly removed her underwear and as the cotton garment was pulled down her hips she felt Jackson's tongue graze her center. She was already wet from his fondling and sensual kisses but her body really began the let Rocki know how much she had missed Jackson Fuller's ministrations.

Rocki's legs were becoming weak as Jackson continued his attack on her center so she climbed up on to their mattress and stuck her ass up and allowed her husband to continue. Jackson climbed up on to the bed, his hands collecting her dangling breasts and began to drink once more from Rocki's core. Rocki was panting hard as Jackson's tongue continued to work her over. She felt herself reaching her crescendo and exploded in a loud and hard orgasm. Rocki's body fell flat on the mattress when her body finally climaxed for the first time in five long years. While she lay prone on the bed, eyes shut, trying to catch her breath, Jackson finished shedding his few remaining clothes. Rocki had never realized how out of shape she had gotten over the last five years until this very moment. If it weren't for her diet and the walks she took during her lunch break she could only imagine how much weight she would have gained after her pregnancy. She rolled on to her side and kissed Jackson with a lust she had not felt in ages.

"As... as much as I loved that... we have to go meet the kids... and your brother..." Rocki said between gasps.

"We have time. I sent them a message during our car ride letting them know we were delayed at court." Jackson said kissing Rocki. " Max and Rose are old and smart enough to know what that means, and that we need this time to ourselves." Jackson said kissing her again.

Rocki smiled and kissed Jackson but then she flinched. Not because she was hurt, but because her husband had flinched as her right hand came into contact with the scar right above his rock hard abs. Jackson was much leaner, stronger and his muscles were greatly pronounced as opposed to before he left on his ill fated trip. The scar was nasty looking and was easily four inches long and she would guess about an inch deep. The day after his return the Fullers decided to take a trip to the beach as a family. Jackson wore a navy blue swim shirt that covered his upper body the whole time. The kids thought it was kind of funny that he wouldn't take off his top, Rocki was concerned as well but let it go for the time. It was only after they returned home that Jackson revealed why he had not taken off the swim shirt. While Grandma DJ gave the kids a bath to wash all the sand off them Jackson had Rocki join him in the loft. With some hesitation he pulled the swim shirt off of his body and Rocki got her first look at her husband's upper torso.

"What... how did all of this happen?" Rocki asked her husband as her fingers touched several of his old wounds."

"Each scar, mark, burn has its own story... stories that I would rather not get into right now." Jackson declared. "One day... but not today."

That was over two weeks ago and Jackson still hadn't said anything about how he had received so many injuries. Rocki was one of the few people that had seen how damaged his body was after his tenure on that island in the North China Sea.

"I'm sorry." Rocki said pulling her hand away.

"Don't be, I... I just haven't had anyone touch me in so long... it just took me by surprise is all." Jackson said.

Rocki leaned over and softly kissed it, like she had kissed her children's boo boos. She was about to return Jackson's affection but Jackson stopped her from doing so. "This afternoon is all about you love." Jackson declared rolling Rocki onto her back.

Rocki was still incredibly wet for Jackson and groan in appreciation as his member parted her folds and filled her to capacity. "Oh my god..." Rocki moaned in pleasure as Jackson held her in place.

Rocki's legs were spread wide and Jackson hung them over his shoulders as his hands claimed her ample tits and he began thrusting into her. As no one was currently home Rocki was free to moan and groan as loud and as often as she wished and she did. Which each slow thrust she let Jackson know exactly how much she had missed him and what he could do to her. Her hands clutched his back and her finger nails dug into his shoulders as Jackson thrust began to become more forceful. Rocki could feel scars on his back but Jackson did not notice as he was lost in the moment. Rocki's mouth latched on to Jackson's left shoulder. She kissed her way from his shoulder to his ear. "I love you Jackson." Rocki declares as her vaginal walls begin to tightly clamp down on his member.

"And I love you Roxanne." Jackson tells his loving and faithful wife.

Jackson began to thrust harder and harder until he had Rocki screaming. Rocki rode out her orgasm holding her husband's lean muscular form against her body as she felt him fill her womb with his life giving seed. Rocki wrapped her legs around Jackson's waist and held him in her as his member throbbed and slowly began to soften. Jackson rolled onto his back and pulled Rocki with him as he did so. The smile on Rocki's face was infectious and Jackson kissed his beautiful sweaty wife.

"So... is it safe to say you missed me?" Rocki playfully asked rubbing her left hand on Jackson's peck.

"I would say that would be the understatement of the century." Jackson Fuller said as he held his naked wife to him.

If he could he would stay like this with her forever and never let her go. A sentiment shared by Roxanne Fuller as she kissed her loving husband. Jackson knew that despite his desire to continue ravishing his lovely wife that they had to meet their family at the fair. Jackson pulled Rocki to her feet and the two made their way to the bathroom so they could get cleaned up, changed, and join the Fullers at the fair.

Two hours after Jackson sent his text to his brother and sister-in-law the pair of Jackson and Rocki Fuller walked hand and hand through the entrance way. Rocki had sent Rose and Max an update as they were pulling in so that they could arrange to meet them and the twins. The twins were sitting down and patiently waiting for their mother and father and were pleasantly surprised to find their mother was dressed in a noblewoman's dress for the occasion. It was a light blue as nobles were not prone to wearing dark colors in that age. Max smirked as his older brother was dress like the Walt Disney Robin Hood with a simple emerald green tunic but black pants and brown boots and a brown hat with a red feather (just like the animated fox wore).

"Well kids, I'll give him an A for participation." Max comment on his brother's outfit.

Xander and Liv didn't particularly care, they were really just happy their dad and mom joined them in their outing. Olivia walked between her mother and aunt and held both their hands while Xander took his father and uncles hand and followed behind their family as they began giving their parents a guided tour of the Renaissance Fair. After an hour of walking around the group decided to stop for a rest. Max and Jackson momentarily lost hold, and sight, of Xander but quickly found him several feet away watching the archery contest. The reigning champion of the fair was someone Max was very familiar with.

"Doth mine eyes deceive me? Could it be Maxwell Fuller?" The archer asked.

"Hello Taylor." Max Fuller says in a somber tone. Despite the fact the two were actually friends, they could be better classified as frenemies due to their competitive nature.

"Care to try your luck against the best archer in these lands?" Taylor asked Max.

"We both know that while I can hit the target you are the..." Max had to choke down the bile in his mouth, "better archer."

"Come on Uncle Max, shoot the bow." Xander requested.

Letting out a sigh, Max took a bow and a quiver of arrows and stepped up to the line. Max held his breath and began releasing arrows. Max was a decent shot Jackson noted as all seven of his arrows struck very close to the center ring.

"Not bad Maxwell, not bad. Now watch a champion at work." Taylor was not in a hurry as he drew an arrow, pulled back on the string, lined up his arrow and released. He did this six more times and all of his arrows hit center mass save the last one that struck the bullseye.

The crowd that had gathered applauded Taylor's performance and gave a round of applause to Max.

"Nice shooting Max. You'll do better next time." Jackson praised his brother.

"Begone peasants, you are not worthy to be in the presence of such greatness." Taylor scoffed at the Fullers.

Jackson walked over to Taylor and stared the younger man in the eyes, he was still taller than his brother's friend so he had to literally look down on him. "You would do well to be a little bit more humble Taylor. Just because you are the best archer in these," Jackson motioned around the fair, "lands does not mean you are the greatest in all the lands. Now... check thy tongue."

"Or what." Taylor asked.

"I'll check it for you." Jackson said getting into Taylor's personal space.

"Perhaps you would like to challenge the champion?" Taylor said goading Jackson. He knew Jackson would not do anything to physically harm him in front of this crowd.

"Come on Jackson, he's just trying to goad you into a contest like he did me." Max stated.

"Taylor, do my eyes deceive me or do those targets actually move?" Jackson asked. There were five targets to the far right were on a crank and were evenly spaced so a person could feasibly put an arrow into the target behind it without knocking the arrows from the preceding target.

"They do." Taylor announced with a smirk. "But few are brave enough to even try this skill on it."

"Glove Max." Jackson requested. Max handed him the glove and Jackson smacked the tournament champion across his face. "Consider yourself challenged." Jackson stated.

Taylor returned to the armory to draw five arrows from a quiver before returning to the line. Jackson moved over to select a bow, he tested the grip on several before he finally found one that he liked the feel of. He then looked over the arrows and actually picked five individual arrows from various quivers.

"Would you care to start?" Taylor offered.

"You're the champion, I insist you go first." Jackson said.

As few asked for this challenge many spectators gathered around to watch the contest unfold. Camera phones came out and they started recording from various angles as Taylor took up his stance, drew back his bow and began firing arrows from his longbow. Jackson watched intently, but not Taylor, he was watching the targets and counted to himself. He watched as Taylor's arrows struck near the center of the first target, missed the second but hit the forth one twice, hit the third target near the center and finally arrow struck the last target but not in a scoring ring. Still it was a tricky task and the crowd applauded the tournament champion, as did Jackson.

"Are you sure you don't want to withdraw from this contest?" Taylor smugly asked Jackson.

Jackson was facing Taylor, his expression unreadable. Jackson then quickly took his stance planting his feet and everyone in attendance watched Jackson fire off all five of his arrows in lightning like fashion. Unlike Taylor, Jackson's first arrow struck the last target first, followed by the forth, then the third, then the second and finally the first (closest). When the person working the crank stopped turning the device the crowd could only look on in stunned fashion as they realized each arrow had struck the five bullseyes. Taylor could say nothing as Jackson returned the bow and quiver to the armory. After the crowd realized what they had witnessed they erupted in applause for the new champion archer.

"Lesson number one Taylor, there's always someone better." Jackson announced before he was tackled by his four year old son who could no longer contain his elation over his father's performance.

"Daddy that was amazing." Xander decreed.

Max who had watched from only a few feet away was as stunned as Taylor had been. He was recording his brother's performance and even he was having trouble believing what he had just seen. Max was trying to put his questions into words but was having great difficulty doing so.

Jackson simply stated, "Max, I had to hunt on the island to eat. You don't eat if you can't work a bow and arrow. Speaking of which, I'm famished." He then led his still stupefied younger brother to get something to eat, Max's treat of course for putting Taylor in his place.

~ Hindu Kush Range, Pakistan ~

Nanda Parbat is said to be a place of healing and enlightenment. While this is true it also serves as the secret base of the League of Assassins. For untold ages the league is commanded by an individual dubbed Ra's al Ghul. Ra's is actually a title, not an individual's birth name, awarded to the head of the league upon succeeding the previous one. The Demon's Head is one of the most feared individuals in the world, many of whom that have heard his story liken him to the Bogeyman or other such fictional characters. However the man is very real and at his moment is addressing his lieutenant.

"You have carried out your most recent assignment with great haste Senyaka. Your skill improves with each assignment you undertake." Ra's al Ghul praises the younger man. Ra's is currently sitting on his throne, his visage concealed by the shadows.

"I live to serve the order master." Senyaka Arashikage declares. The younger man wears a simple all black ninja suit, his face concealed by the mask he wears save for his eyes and her blonde bands framing her face.

"Forgive the intrusion master," A young blonde haired woman says entering the room, "but I have something that I believe will be of great interest to you both."

"Enter Ta-er al-Sahfer." Ra's al Ghul commands.

The young woman whose face is hidden behind a mask steps forward and presents a table to Senyaka. When he takes the tablet from her hand, Ta-er al-Sahfer withdraws several steps from the two men and kneels. Senyaka pressed play and watched the video of the archery scene before him. There is nothing special about the first archer but Senyaka would never forget the technique of the second. Even if his face were concealed his skill was immediately recognizable.

"It would appear that Al Sah-him survived your previous encounter." Ra's al Ghul announced with great surprise.

"It would seem so. While luck favored him during our last encounter I will make sure to rectify that oversight." Senyaka decrees.

"Not yet Senyaka. We have more pressing issues at present. We will deal with Al Sah-him when the moment is right. For now let him get complacent, when he least expects it, that is when the League of Assassins will strike." Ra's al Ghul informed his lieutenant.

"As Ra's al Ghul commands, so it shall be." Senyaka stated respectfully. Jackson Fuller, or Al Sah-him as the league called him, had survived him, a feet none had accomplished in his entire career but fate brought him to the league's attention, he was quite sure it fate would also deliver his foe to him.

"Ta-er al-Sahfer, find Al Sah-him, I want to know everything there is to know for my next encounter with him." Senyaka instructed his associate.

"As you command." Ta-er al-Sahfer acknowledged. She stood up, bowed respectfully and exited the room to begin her trip to San Francisco.

~ To Be Continued ~

AN: Casting Call so far - Ra's al Ghul: Lee Byung-hun, Senyaka Arashikage: Rain

Ta-er al-Sahfer: TBA

Translations: Ta-er al-Sahfer – The Canary, Al Sah-him – The Arrow


	4. Proving Your Worth

"I'm sorry Mr Fuller, but Mr Trask is very busy and does not have time to meet with you today." The receptionist informed Jackson Fuller... again.

Jackson sighed heavily in frustration. "Janine, I have been very patient with Bradly, so if you would kindly tell him that I need to speak with him, rather urgently, it may end up costing the company very shortly." Jackson said looking at his tablet.

"Excuse me sir, " One of the three professionally dressed security guards in the lobby addressed Jackson. "But we are going to have to insist you vacate the property before we have to alert the authorities."

Jackson sighed, tapped his screen three times and then smiled. "Very well... what's your name?" Jackson pressed the shutter button on the tablet to take the man's photo.

"You need to leave sir, NOW." The guard sternly informed Jackson.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Janine." Jackson said as he made his way to the lobby doors escorted by the three men in suits. Jackson had attempted to get in touch with his former employers for almost a month now to discuss the situation that led to him being declared dead. He supposed the Trasks were still a bit testy on the subject as Jackson's wife was in the process of suing the company for wrongful death. Sure he was no longer dead, but the suit was still in process for other reasons that had been entered upon his "resurrection".

Jackson walked several blocks down the street to a nice corner bakery/cafe. This place was the kind of place Starbucks and Panera Bread wishes they were. The cafe had a very friendly atmosphere, it was family owned and operated and they served great beverages. Jackson was in the middle of a nice cup of green tea when his cellphone rang. He didn't even bother to look at the caller id before he picked it up.

"Hello Janine." Jackson greeted the receptionist.

"I have Bradly Trask on the line for you Mr Fuller." Janine informed Jackson.

"You can put him through Janine, thank you." Jackson said with a smug look on his face as he sat sipping his green tea.

"What the hell did you do Fuller?" Bradly Trask yelled into his phone. The response and tone were expected so Jackson had already turned the volume on his earpiece down to the minimum level in anticipation of this response.

As he was not an employee and had to put up with the Trask's garbage for over a month Jackson promptly disconnected the phone call. He casually took another sip of his tea and watched as his phone began ringing again. He noted this time it was Bradly's personal cellphone and not Janine's lan line.

"Hello." Jackson said into the phone in a calm tone of voice.

"Fuller!" The annoyed executive screamed into the phone.

Jackson disconnected the call again. Returning to his tea, Jackson could easily imagine Bradly Trask's normally pale complexion being bright red. His dark black hair that he takes pride in grooming has probably been yanked at least three times by now and that he is busting a blood vessel in his head at this moment because he wasn't getting his way.

"The sanctimonious jackass." Jackson said in regards to his former boss. Jackson sat waiting for a good ten minutes before Bradly once again tried to get in touch with Jackson. The difference was this time he sent his three rent-a-thugs that had been in the Trask Conglomerate lobby ready to toss him out. The men encircled the table that Jackson was currently sitting at.

"Mr Fuller, I'm going to have to insist you return with us to Trask Conglomerate." The rude security guard from earlier requested. The man was standing right in front of Jackson's view and Jackson did not appreciate it.

"Listen... whoever you are. We are not at Trask Conglomerate property any longer. I do not work for the Trasks at the moment so you can feel free to insist all you want but there is nothing you can say or do to make me come with you if I don't want to." Jackson informed the larger man. Jackson then began to take a sip out of his tea cup only to have the guard swat it out of his hand and mouth.

"You're done with your drink and you're coming with us... now." The guard said cracking his knuckles in front of Jackson's face.

The pedestrians walking by the shop were suddenly startled by the sound of shattering glass and a figure the size of a linebacker being tossed through the plate glass window. He was soon followed by two men of similar stature. Jackson Fuller dusted off his suit coat and straightened up his appearance. He then walked over to the owners and apologized for the damages and pulled out a credit card and handed it to the man with instructions to bill the card for the damages. The owner quickly took down the information and handed the card back to Jackson. Jackson pulled out large stacks of bills from three wallets and placed the money in the tip jar. He turned to the owners and said, "I think they're all very sorry for the trouble they caused and feel you deserve this for all your hard work." The staff smiled and replaced the now stuffed jar with a new empty one. The full jar was placed in the back (for safe keeping). Jackson walked over to the guards and tossed the men their wallets back. Jackson had taken it from them just before he put the men through the window.

"Now Mr. Turner is it..." Jackson says after dropping his wallet on his face. "In the future I suggest you treat people as you would like to be treated. Also..." Jackson paused to grab the man by his right hand. He pulled his arm up and began twisting it forcing the larger man on to his stomach. Jackson began twisting his hand clockwise forcing his arm up and into a very awkward position. The massive man felt sharp pain at his wrist, elbow and shoulder joints as Jackson slowly added more pressure to his hold on the larger man. "If I find out that you try to claim fraud over the damage to the window that YOU cause... well, I'd hate to be you when I'm through with you. Get me?" Jackson asks the prone security professional.

Turner just groans his understanding. Jackson releases his hold on the man and walks away from the scene. About half an hour after the cafe incident Jackson was sitting on a bench in the park just enjoying the day when his telephone rang once again. Jackson looked at it and saw the phone call was from Michael Trask, the CEO. "Hello." Jackson calmly greeted the caller.

"Jackson, this is Michael Trask. How are you today." The CEO of Trask Conglomerate asked in a very calm and polite tone of voice.

"Oh you know, eventful. To what do I owe a call from the CEO of Trask Conglomerate?" Jackson asked knowing full well why he was calling.

"It seems that most of our systems crashed earlier this morning and it has everyone in the building in an uproar around here." The CEO informed Jackson. Fuller could envision Michael glaring at his son for his unprofessional behavior earlier.

"Imagine that, the very thing I warned your CFO that could happen five years ago, happened. What are the odds of that." Jackson said almost laugh into the phone.

"It boggles the mind. I'm actually calling you from my personal cellphone as the VOIP (Voice Over IP) phones that we installed just before you... disappeared, crashed just after the network went down." Explained Michael Trask.

"Shouldn't you be on the phone with your IT department, surely you still have somebody that I trained five years ago still working there?" Jackson asked his former boss. Jackson faked this quite well as he knew full well that was not the case as he had touched base with his former team weeks ago.

"Unfortunately we don't. Corporate restructuring and all that." Michael stated.

"I guess contacting your remote IT department is out of the question because your network is down." Jackson said digging at the CEO and as a byproduct the CFO that had fired all of Jackson's old tech team and replaced them with cheaper out of the country online tech support.

"Jackson we are in a bit of a bind here, would you please come in and help us get our system up and running again."

"So... just to be clear here. After your son refused to even let me in the door, much less meet with me, for an entire month I am supposed to just come back at the drop of a hat to help you with your downed system. Is that correct?" Jackson asks.

"Your point is made Jackson. What can I do to entice you into helping us resolve our issue?" Michael inquires.

"I am sending your phone an e-mail of everything that I need signed off from you before I even step one foot in the door Michael." Jackson informed his former boss. The e-mail is sent and Jackson waits for a response.

"How much leeway do I have here?" Michael asked as he looked the list over.

"Absolutely none. I need you to send me a photograph of a notarized copy of the terms signed by you before I will even step one foot near the building. I will then be met by Janie outside the front door with one of your legal staff where I will sign my new contract. After I sign the handwritten deal I will see about getting you back up and running.

"It will take some time to get this done." Michael Trask informs his former employee.

"That's fine with me. Time is money and you are the one wasting time." Jackson said preparing to hang up the phone.

"You'll have the copy in 30 minutes. Be at the front door at that time and Janine will meet you at the door with your copy to peruse before you enter." Michael relents.

CHECKMATE! Jackson thought to himself.

"You promised him what!" Bradly Trask, the chief financial officer proclaimed.

"A two year iron clad contract as Director of Operations and Information Services for Trask Conglomerate. He will oversee all aspects of information technologies and various other departments. He will begin upgrading all computers throughout the building as well as make network changes and disaster recovery for the company. Also he will be in charge of hiring our in house IT staff." Michael Trask informed his son.

"Do you have any idea how much that is going to cost this company?" Bradly asked.

"Considerably less than the losses we are suffering being shut down right now." Michael stated.

"You do realize that he is most likely behind our current situation. I mean, he shows up and all of the sudden our entire network crashes... that can't be a coincidence." Bradly reminded his father.

"I'm quite sure he is behind it. Of course had you followed through with his network security protocols as instructed our network would be secure and he couldn't have accessed it and we wouldn't be in this situation now would we? Consider yourself lucky that I didn't give him your job like he originally wanted." Michael informs his son.

"Do you think he suspects..." Bradly starts to say.

"I don't know. But we need to ascertain what he does know and quickly." Michael cut off his son mid-sentence. "Until we can find out what Jackson knows we don't discuss that incident, anything or anyone at the office." Michael orders his son.

"Mr Trask... sorry sirs, Mr Fuller is here." Raquel, Michael's personal assistant informed him and the CFO.

"Show him in." Michael instructed the young woman.

"Gentlemen." Jackson Fuller greeted his former employers.

"Jackson, welcome back." Michael said holding out his hand. Jackson shook it and gave Bradly a quick nod. "Do you have an eta on when we will be back up and running?" Michael asked his new Director of Operations.

"I took the liberty of contacting my currently freelance IT staff when we began negotiating my contract. Our new in house IT staff is on site as we speak, depending on what was done we should be good to go before the end of the work day at the latest." Jackson said smugly.

"Convenient." Bradly Trask stated. The hostility in his voice was very apparent.

"You could have been up within minutes had you not outsourced your IT staff Brad. Did you completely throw out all of the procedures I had in place along with my staff the moment I died five years ago... or was it something you just progressively disregarded over the course of the last sixty plus months?" Jackson asked his former supervisor.

Brad lunged towards Jackson whose confident smirk never left his face as his rival's father put his arm up and blocked his son's advance. The tension in the room was broken by the sound of Michael Trask's desk telephone ringing. Jackson walked over to the phone and hit the speaker button. "Fuller here."

"Mr Fuller, the network is back up and running. We have disconnected all exterior access to it via wi-fi or vpn's until we can make the necessary password and protocol changes." Jackson's tech informed him.

"Good Job. Tell everyone except the duty tech to meet at the designated site to begin our prep work." Jackson informed the man.

"Designated site? What designated site would that be Jackson." Brad inquired.

"Why our off site backup server and disaster recovery site." Jackson informed the CFO.

"Why do we need such a place? We can just store our files in the cloud." Brad stated seeing large amounts of cash about to fly out the window.

"One, because I don't trust "the cloud"." Jackson informed the company CFO. "Two, we need to protect this company's intellectual properties from hackers or industrial spies and backing up to a secure off site resource that only I control is the best way to do that." Jackson relayed to the skeptical penny pincher.

"Wait, why only you?" Brad demanded to know.

"Because I'm the Director of Ops and the head of Information Technologies. The site will only be accessible to my team. I will have protocols in place should another... accident, happen to me." Jackson stressed.

Brad was about to continue his rant but his father held up his hand and Brad silenced his objection. "What do you need for this project." Michael Trask asked.

Jackson handed his boss his tablet with the purchase orders ready to go. Brad looked over his father's shoulder and just about had a coronary when he saw what was being requested and the figures attached to it.

"This of course is based on my prior knowledge of the company, I'm sure you've made various... personnel changes in my absence. I will be E-Mailing you shortly the suggested course of action to replace all active work stations in the building. They are due for an upgrade and there is no time like the present." Jackson insisted.

"Raquel.." Michael Trask called for his assistant.

"Yes sir." The young woman answered.

"Please enter these requisitions ASAP." Michael stated passing the woman the tablet with the online requisitions.

"Right away sir." Raquel replied upon taking the tablet.

"We'll have to see about making room for you here." Michael told Jackson Fuller.

"No need, I'll be satisfied being housed at the off site facility with the majority of my staff." Jackson informed the CEO. "But you can move my personal assistant into the vacant office that I passed and we can set up a monitor and webcam to do video conferencing."

"Staff, what staff? And what assistant?" Brad asked.

"I want Janine for my personal assistant. You can always find or move someone else into the receptionist position. As for my staff... you don't think that I'm going to be doing this job all by myself do you Brad. I've already sub-contracted my previous IT staff in addition to several new techs. We can have this fiasco of a company ready to go in short order, but it will cost you." Jackson told the executive.

"How much?" Brad asked through gritted teeth.

"Just sign the checks Brad, and we'll get along just fine." Jackson said walking from the CEO Office.

Jackson was whistling happily as he made his way down the street from the Trask Conglomerate building. Today had gone along swimmingly and was looking up. Part of his deal with Michael Trask was his directors salary retroactively reimbursed from the moment he was lost at sea five years ago. The check had already been cut and was in the Fuller's bank account. Of course he had to tell Rocki she would have to drop the suit against his company but they now had a very large sum of money even after they paid back his Aunt Michelle for her loan they would still be well off.

Jackson was coming up to an intersection when a long black van skidded to a halt besides him. Three hooded men jumped out, jamming a cattle prod into Jackson's chest. Jackson felt the familiar sting of electricity coarse through his body before he lost conscience. The three men dragged him into the van and sped off before anyone could aid Jackson Fuller or try and get him assistance.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Michael Trask: Tim Matheson, Bradly Trask: Christian Bale, Janine Andrews: Debby Ryan
> 
> Side note: I originally had a different intro chapters to the story (Ch 1 & 2). I have only posted them on my blog page. I have a link to it on my profile.


	5. Strelka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strelka: Russian for Arrow

Jackson Fuller was rudely awoken from his induced nap by a bucket of water being splashed in his face. Shaking his head from side to side, he felt the remain water drip down his face as he realized he was zip tied to a wooden chair in a dark dank from what he could tell, warehouse.

"Welcome home Mr Fuller." The masked man stated as he came out of the shadows. The man had an accent, Russian. He wore black combat boots, blue jeans, a black hoodie, gloves and a demon mask. He had four other men with him. Jackson's hands were zip cuffed behind his back rendering him immobile. A large man wearing a red skull like mask withdrew a taser but had it reconfigured to deliver the voltage but not render the person unconscious. In other words, this was going to hurt. Jackson was jabbed in his upper torso with the taser causing his restrained body to thrash against his restraints. "Now that you know what that feels like, I hope you'll make this easy on yourself."

"How did you survive the ship wreak and were there any other survivors." The man asked.

Jackson just sat silent trying to catch his breath. His captor gave the underling a signal and skull head activated the taser and jabbed it into Jackson's chest again. The other men laughed as Jackson thrashed about. He huffed and puffed as the effects of the device coursed through his body. The men were speaking in Russian and Jackson quickly realized they were taking bets to guess how many more times Jackson would get tasered before he gave up the information that was being asked of him.

"I must admit, I didn't think you would actually make it through two shocks, but I suppose if you can survive on an uninhabited island for five years it might actually take us some time to break you, which is fine by me as we have nothing but time" The Russian demon informed Jackson. He then signaled his man to continue torturing Jackson Fuller who groaned as the taser sent thousands of volts of electricity into his chest.

At that moment at his family home Jackson's presence was definitely missed. "Mommy, when is daddy getting home?" Olivia Fuller asked her mother with an inquisitive look on her face. Liv looked at the clock and it said 6:30, she knew her father was normally home by 5:30 in the evenings when he left the house.

"I don't know sweetie. If he went back to his old work place, again, to try and get his job back he might have had to stay late. You need to be prepared if he did get his job back as Daddy may be putting in many late nights from now on." Rocki informed her daughter. The truth of the matter was that Rocki was starting to get concerned about her husbands absence as well. Jackson had said that he would call with the time he should be home but she had not heard from him in for almost six hours now.

As Steven Hale kept Xander occupied and DJ called Liv over to help her set the table Rocki dialed her husbands cellphone. Rocki heard the phone ring one time before the call went straight to voice mail, again. She looked at her phone and found no texts, no messages, or video calls. The more Rocki thought about it, the closer she found herself on the verge of a panic attack.

Please be all right. Rocki said in her head.

"Please... no more." The voice pleaded in the dark room. Drenched in water, the hooded figure was crying after the taser was removed from his soaked shirt.

Jackson Fuller turned the lights back on and zapped the figure for three seconds to make his point once more. Laying strung about the ground were the Russian's four dead associates. Their leader was currently strung up like a punching bag as his captor circled around him like he was about to work him over like a punching bag. Jackson had placed his bare feet in a bucket of water, had soaked the man's clothes and was now giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"I swear, I didn't know you were..." The man started to say but was treated to another quick surge of electricity.

"Who hired you. Tell me and this all stops." Jackson stated.

The Russian tried to reason with Jackson, he was just the low man on the totem pole so to speak. After jabbing Jackson for the forth time the Russian demon was about to take his turn torturing Jackson. Just before the ends pressed into Jackson the previously bound man moved his body, spun about grabbing the chair and smashing it down on the team leader. Mr Skull Head tried to attack Jackson with his taser only to have his testicles kicked in, his pistol stolen and two .40 caliber round fired into the base of his skull. Goon two and three went for their Glock 17's but Jackson fired first putting two rounds into each of their chests. Before he could shoot the final individual the Glock 22 that he was using malfunctioned, which Jackson found odd. Acting quickly Jackson tossed the weapon at his opponent's head striking him in the bridge of his nose. The man had only been wearing a simple bandanna to mask his face so he did not have the protection afforded by those with rubber masks. When the thug reflexively dealt with his injury Jackson rushed him, punched him in the gut knocking the wind from him. Grabbing him by the neck he flipped his foe over his shoulder sending the man to the ground. As he struggled to recover Jackson hooked his neck under his arm and yanked up until the man's neck snapped.

Grabbing the unused zip ties, Jackson went about setting up the only living individual for his interrogation.

"I swear I don't know who hired us." The man pleaded with Jackson.

"Then give me the name and the location of who does know." Jackson demanded.

"Lenov... Alexi Lenov." The Russian revealed.

Jackson pulled on a glove, took the man's weapon that he had left in its holster until that moment, and fired several rounds around the warehouse. He then dropped the weapon. "I have to make it look like you put up a fight before the end." Jackson said putting the weapon down several feet from where his captive was strung up.

"You... you don't have to do this." The man pleaded.

Jackson zip tied the taser in the on position and tossed the active taser into the water bucket his captive's feet were still in. The man screamed in agony for several minutes as Jackson walked out of the dark, dank warehouse.

"No one can know my secret." Jackson informed the Russian, not that the Russian could hear him over his own screams.

Jackson Fuller returned home at 7:15pm in new clothes. His children were ecstatic to see him, having begun to worry that he might be missing again. "I'm sorry, I was detained for a bit longer than I expected. I was in a bad area so I didn't get any of your messages until I was in a spot the phone had good signal strength." Jackson told his family.

"And the new clothes?" Rocki asked.

"I had a few incidents today that wore on my wardrobe. As Trask Conglomerate's new Director of Operation, second only to Brad himself, I thought I deserved it." Jackson informed his wife.

Rocki was super pleased to hear that about Jackson's new position, she was even more pleased to learn that their financial situation had finally been resolved. She would happily send their Aunt Michelle every penny she had borrowed over the past five years, with interest if she asked.

Jackson did not like having to hide the truth about what had happened to him after getting his job back but now more than every he knew there was more to the sinking of the boat he was on that he ever suspected. Someone had sent The Bratva, Russian Mafia, after him to get questions answered. It was a pretty short list of suspects as far as Jackson was concerned but until he had the proof, which was priority number one, he had to keep this under wraps.

Two days later and Alexi Lenov was walking out of his auto repair shop after a fairly busy work day. As he makes his way to his car he feels like someone is watching him. He surveys his lot, checking the reflective surfaces to see if anyone is directly behind him. Seeing nothing in his visible blind spots he uses the remote for his car to unlock the car doors. Reaching for his door handle with his left hand, Alexi carefully reaches into his coat with his right and begins to draw his Sig Sauer P228 handgun. The paranoid Alexi turns about, weapon drawn and scans the area, never looking anywhere but where his weapon is pointing. Alexi didn't see or hear a thing until the arrow ensnared him and he fell to the ground face first.

Alexi struggled to free himself to no avail. He heard footsteps approaching and he looked up to see a figure dressed in dark forest green, his face obstructed looking down upon him. "I don't know who you are, but I assure you, when I get out of this, you'll wish you'd just let me shoot you."

The figure squatted down, withdrew a knife and slit Alexi's bonds. Alexi pushed himself up and quickly went for his weapon. His opponent was quicker delivering a powerful punch to Alexi's face knocking the man on his ass. When Alexi's head recovered from the shock he found himself staring down the pointy end of an arrow head.

"I can kill you before you take your next breath comrade, I suggest you answer my question before I make you tell me what I want to know." The figure announces. The figure's voice is very deep and Alexi guesses that the person whose visage is hidden by a mask and the dark lighting is using some kind of voice changer.

"I tell you nothing." Alexi spat out.

"Your man said the same thing two nights ago when I liberated your mark. He died... painfully." The hooded figure announced.

"You killed my men. Just you?" Alexi asked. He was not convinced.

"I am the Strelka, there is little I fear and even less that I am incapable of." The dark figure declared.

"Strelka..." Alexi repeated. He knew of this individual by reputation.

"Da. You will tell me who hired you to kidnap Jackson Fuller, the man I am sworn to protect. A man I might add, that is a Bratva Captain."

"Impossible." Alexi said, terrified now at the prospect of having attacked a high ranking member of their organization.

"I would look into it if I were you, but it would be better for you if you gave me the name of your client first, to smooth over any hurt feelings you may have already incurred." Strelka informed the now humbled Russian.

"No names, I was paid in cash by an intermediate. But I do have something to offer, my phone... if I might..." Alexi said motioning to his pocket.

Strelka held the arrow in place, ready to release it without hesitation if Alexi tried anything sinister. Alexi pulled the phone from his pocket, flipped it open and went through the menu looking for something specific. Alexi quickly found the image he was looking for and presented it to Strelka.

Looking at the digital photograph, the dark figure removed his own phone, took a picture of the face on the telephone screen, and tossed Alexi his phone back. "You'll be hearing from Fuller tomorrow, I would have your affairs in order... just in case." Strelka started to move off, "and don't try anything funny, this is me being nice. I will gladly deal with you like I dealt with Konstantin Kovar."

Ta-er al-Sahfer sat in the shadows of a nearby building watching Al Sah-him at work. She had been following his actions all day and was quite intrigued with her subject. As Al Sah-him had never seen her before she was more than capable of blending into a crowd and following him about. Despite the trials she had endured to earn her place in the League of Assassins she was not so scarred that she could not pass for an everyday person on the street. She now knew where Al Sah-him, or Jackson Fuller as he was known in the real world, to his job. Gaining access to the companies internet was child's play, at least until Fuller took it down himself. When the network was restored she found herself locked out of files that she originally had access to. However she had managed to gleam one important bit of information, Fuller was to be hired by said company as a director so he would be accessing the building fairly regularly. She had downloaded the corporate structure into her laptop and other key information that her organization could use when the time was right.

She witnessed Jackson's abduction and with moderate ease managed to tail the van that had done the abducting. Ta-er al-Sahfer changed her outfit to her assassin persona on the off chance she needed to take action. While Jackson Fuller was not a mark currently she was well aware that Senyaka would be very displeased with her if she allowed any grievous harm to befall Al Sah-him before he could do it himself. She watched Fuller's interrogation, and was impressed that he withstood three taser shocks after being soaked by water. She had seen better but what really impressed her was that after three quick electrical shocks he dislocated his thumb, freed himself from his restraints, and disabled his captor before quickly dispatching the other four men and after effectively getting the information from his captor dealing with the man in vengeful fashion.

She was perplexed that it took Jackson two whole days to getting around to using the information he was given, he allowed his work and family to distract him from this but she supposed when you were living a dual life like Jackson Fuller was he had to balance his lives carefully. As she knew who and had discovered the where Fuller would be she had the perfect spot to oversee and with equipment, hear everything that occurred. She learned that Jackson Fuller was a captain in the Bratva, that his hooded identity was referred to them as Strelka, something she would have to look into, and that the Bratva had been hired by an individual to abduct, question, and most likely kill Jackson Fuller. It was child's play for her to remotely hack Alexi's phone and download the photo in question. Before the night was over her quarry would be singing everything he knew about the situation regarding Fuller.

Ta-er al-Sahfer made her daily report with the information she had gathered and then terminated the link. She sighed heavily as this was her first journey stateside since she joined the League. Senyaka tended to take the majority of the stateside missions. It wasn't that she couldn't handle them, Senyaka simply preferred to handle the most difficult missions personally. He lived for the more challenging kills. With her feminine wiles she could easily kill most of the marks that came before the league.

Information gathering like this would usually be beneath her but as it was a stateside mission, and in her hometown no less, she eagerly accepted the task. She had looked in on her old life, her parents were still together, and appeared happy. Her older sister lived in town and appeared to be doing well for herself. She had been tempted to make contact but knew that she could not. To do so would invite complications to enter their lives, complications known as the League of Assassins. No it was better they now know she was in town. She would carry out her mission and when it was complete disappear... again.

To Be Continued


	6. Welcome Back Jackson Fuller, Hope You Survive the Experience

"You look really pretty mommy." Olivia Fuller informed her mother. Rocki was sitting on the bed she shared with her husband having just put on her new party dress. The dress was a sexy strapless black dress that was knee length. Rocki was putting on her favorite necklace and earrings as Olivia watched.

"Thank you sweetie." Rocki said to her daughter. She gave her sweet little girl a kiss on her forehead. As the bubbly young girl sat bouncing next to her she just marveled at how much she looked like her when she was little. She had her father's hair and eye color but everything else was all her genes.

"So you, daddy, and Grandma DJ are going to a work party for daddy?" Olivia asked.

"Yes honey. Grandma DJ, your father and I are going out to a party your daddy's work is having for him." Rocki repeated to her daughter.

"You guys going to be gone long?" Olivia questioned her mother.

"Grandpa Steve is watching you and your brother tonight and we will be back late so daddy and I will see you in the morning." Rocki said kissing her daughters brow.

"Ok mommy." Olivia answered and kissed her mom's cheek before she skipped down the stairs to go to her grandpa.

Jackson was downstairs sitting on the couch with Xander keeping the little boy preoccupied while Xander's mother and grandmother finished getting ready for their evening. Jackson was dressed in a nice black suit with a black shirt and a forest green tie.

Liv came bounding down the stairs happy as a kid in a candy store. She landed at the bottom of the stairs, trotted over to her father and gave him a big hug and kiss. "Mommy be down real soon daddy. She's so pretty." Liv states.

"Thank you Liv." Jackson says. He gives his adorable little girl a big hug and a kiss.

"Speaking of beautiful." Steven Hale says as Donna Jo Hale came down looking lovely in a simple red party dress. DJ's hair was still blonde but was graying more and more as time passed but she still looked incredible for her age at 56.

"Grandma you so pretty." Xander Fuller announced running up to hug her.

"Thank you cutie." DJ said rubbing the young mans hair.

Rocki walked into the living room from the kitchen and was greeted by her husband and their family. She did a quick twirl showing off her new dress before hugging her husband and giving her children one last kiss before they left.

"Now you kids be good for Grandpa Steve." DJ Hale reminded the twins.

"We be good Grandma." Both twins said in unison. The kids then moved over to their grandfather and hugged him too.

A knock at the door alerted them to the presence of their driver for the night. The Trasks had insisted on sending a car for Jackson and his guests, odd but Jackson decided to allow his employers to provide a car for them. The driver escorted them to the limousine and opened the door for the trio. DJ climbed in first followed by Rocki and then Jackson himself.

"Very nice." DJ noted at the posh leather interior of the car.

"So why is it after everything they put this family through that the Trasks are throwing you a party." Rocki asked her husband.

"Good publicity." Jackson stated. "It helps their corporate image to look like the benevolent employer welcoming back and promoting their lost employee. It also doesn't hurt that I'm still relevant in the news, for another minute I imagine, so they are piggy backing on my return to life with a feel good publicity stunt." Jackson explained.

The ballroom of the fancy hotel that the Trasks had rented for their event was eminence and the room was filled with the various upper level employees, business associates, media personnel and their significant others. Jackson was greeted by his boss, Michael Trask with a smile and warm hand shake. Rocki noted that Bradly Trask greeted them but was far less cordial. Bradly was the Trask that she was most familiar with due to the litigation she had filed against Trask Conglomerate. His army of lawyers were good at drawing out proceedings but given time she was sure that she would have eventually won her case against them and would have collected massive damages.

"Down girl." Jackson playfully whispered in his wife's ear. She had not realized she had tightened her grip on Jackson's hand when she came face-to-face with Brad.

"Sorry, he just brings out the worst in me." Rocki said kissing her husband's cheek.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I antagonize him every chance I get." Jackson informed his wife. This earned him a real kiss.

The Trasks took to the podium at 8:30pm to get the formalities out of the way. They thanked everyone for coming and made a grand speech about how they were glad to have Jackson Fuller alive and well and to welcome him back to their company. Bradly Trask then held a moment of silence to remember all of the other employees who were not as fortunate to return. While the room was silent Jackson flashed back to the very real memory of that night on the ship.

~North China Sea: Five Years Ago ~

Jackson Fuller was laying on top of the bed of his cabin alone looking at his cell phone. The photo gallery on his phone was in slide show mode and he watched as the various pictures he had taken on his lovely wife cycled through in thirty second intervals. He knew that he had only been gone two days from her side but it already felt like a life time to him. Jackson Fuller had known his wife since they were thirteen years old. She was his true first love, eventually they took the step to become more and became lovers. Rocki and Jackson would mutually "break up" when Rocki went to a four year college out of state while Jackson went into a computer coding program not that far from his family's home. He had a real gift for manipulating computers, or hacking to put it in layman's terms, and completed his program with honors.

While she was away Rocki's sole focus was on school. Many of her college classmates that met her referred to her simply as the Ice Queen, as she was so cold to the guys that tried to make any kind of personal connection with her. Rocki initially tried the gentle approach and would turn them down nicely. However, after the sixth guy went off on her for not being given the time of day she made it clear that she was not the girl to approach by knocking him on his ass in front of all of his friends. Word quickly spread that if Rocki Mahan did not seek you out for a study date or help with something she was not to be bothered.

Jackson was likewise not in a dating mood. He went out "as friends" with some of his female classmates but never more than twice. Despite their separation Jackson knew full well who his heart belonged to and was willing to wait for her. Jackson and Rocki were still in one another's lives. They used the power of the modern age to send texts, E-Mails, video chats, you name it, they did it. The weekend that Rocki had graduated college Jackson was home watching over his cousins Danielle and Jinny while his Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Jimmy, were out with his mother and stepfather and other friends having a good time. When he heard a knock at the door Jackson answered, "It's always open."

The door opened and in walked Roxanne Mahan, for the first time in two years. While Rocki came home for the summer during her freshman and sophomore years, she had gotten an internship with a law firm the previous summer and spent the time she needed learning from one of the best firms in the state. Jackson understood and supported her decision as he wanted Rocki to excel in her chosen profession. Rocki entered the old Tanner family home and as Jackson stood up and was about to start moving to greet Rocki he was shocked when Rocki quickly closed the distance between herself and Jackson, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

"Hello..." Jackson said through closed eyes. Jackson's little cousins were giggling and ooohing at the couple.

"Hi." Rocki said blushing. She had not known they were being watched when she arrived, not that she cared, or would have cared for that matter, at this moment in time.

"Congratulations." Jackson stated as he was still rocked by Rocki's kiss.

"Thank you." Rocki said leading the dazed Jackson to the couch.

"So..."

"Will you marry me?" Rocki asked Jackson Fuller straight and to the point.

"Yes." Jackson answered without thinking, he didn't have to. She was the woman that he loved and always would be. Rocki smiled and the two leaned in and kissed once more as young Jinny and Danielle leaped at the two and hugged them in glee.

Jackson and Rocki would marry the following summer on the sixth anniversary of the Fuller/Tanner/Gibbler wedding. The two were very safe sex wise wanting to establish themselves before bringing children into the world. Of course life sometimes decides to throw you a curve ball and Four years after they married Rocki started to feel sick. An over the counter test followed by a visit to her OB/GYN confirmed the fact that Jackson and Rocki Fuller were expecting a baby.

Jackson's photo albums on his phone were divided up by the various months documenting the changes Rocki's body were going through as their baby grew in her womb. Despite Rocki being down on her appearance as she got heavier as the days and months ticked by Jackson fell more and more in love with her and made sure to let her know this and how beautiful he thought she was.

Jackson could hear and feel the thunder claps as the ship he was on was rocked by large heavy waves. Jackson felt a sense of unease as the thunder clap filled the ship. Jackson stood up and grabbed his satchel His room was one of the cabins towards the aft end (back) of the ship. Jackson was holding on to a bulk head when he felt something rock the ship only to find the floor he was on shifting ninety degrees in seconds. The ship was sinking. Jackson held on to the bulkhead and began pulling himself up until he reached the emergency equipment. He managed to grab a life vest and the inflatable raft. Barely managing to clime into the vest due to the angle of the boat, Jackson found the strength to finish his climb to the door leading to the outside. The aft end of the ship was quickly sinking and Jackson finished donning his life vest and activated the life raft. Jackson climbed into the boat and looked around for anyone else that might have succeeded in getting off the ship before it sank. As the heavy rain fell down and Jackson called out for anyone about, he quickly realized that hey may have been the only one fortunate enough to get off the ship.

"Jackson." Rocki whispered elbowing her husband's side. Jackson had been so lost in his thoughts he had not heard his boss call out for him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our new Director of Operations, Jackson Fuller." Michael Trask announced. To thunderous applause.

Jackson quickly regained his bearings and moved to the podium at a brisk pace. He put on his best grateful face and shook Bradly Trask's hand, followed by Michael Trask. "Thank you all. I can not begin to tell you all how happy I am to be back home with my family and to be welcomed back into the fold at Trask Conglomerate. There have been many technological advances in the five years that I have been away and this company has become lax in keeping up with many of those aspects as well. This company and I have begun resolving this issue with the assistance of my team to ensure that Trask Conglomerate is not only up-to-date, but will brake new grounds in all fields we support."

The crowd clapped as Jackson continued his speech for two more minutes. When he was finished Jackson waved one last time and then stepped away from the podium and walked over to the bar. He requested a glass of champagne from one of the bartenders. After taking a sip he made his way to the his wife and mother who were sitting at the head table. Jackson was about to call his wife's name when Bradly called for his attention. Mildly annoyed Jackson kept his pleasant demeanor and went to see what the annoyance known as Bradly Trask wanted.

"Jackson, I wanted to make you aware of a personnel change that has happened over the last 48 hours. Mr Turner, whom I'm sure you are very familiar with from that bakery incident your first day back..."

"Yes, we're acquainted." Jackson stated. He had been looking for Turner himself ever since his alter ego learned that Turner had hired the Bratva to abduct and interrogate him.

"Yes, Mr Turner has resigned his position as head of Trask Conglomerate security, effective as of two days ago." Brad informed Jackson.

"Rather odd, your head of security resigning out of the blue like that." Jackson said. It was a bit to coincidental for Jackson's liking.

"Be that as it may, we have contracted a new head of security. The outfit cost the company a pretty penny but from what we've been told they are very good at what they do." Bradly smugly informed Jackson.

"Ah Jackson, did Bradly tell you about our new head of security yet?" Michael asked his Director of Operations.

"He was just giving me the news. Has the new head of security been processed yet? I know HR can be a bit slow with new hires and have begun streamlining that process. I can make sure he is processed immediately. " Jackson informed the CEO of Trask Conglomerate.

"We are actually outsourcing the security outfit so the only thing they needed were ID cards and access to the security feeds. We just pay the cost for the manpower." Michael informed Jackson.

Warning bells were going off in Jackson's head at this statement. The only time outside contractors like this are hired are when you actually don't want accountability on what is going on, just deniability. "So when do I meet the new head of security?" Asked Jackson. As a server passed by he placed his empty glass down on her tray.

"Right now actually, his seventeen hour flight just touched down a short while ago but he insisted on meeting you tonight." Michael Trask announced.

"Dedicated fellow." Jackson states.

"Jackson Fuller, allow me to introduce you to the head of Shadowline Security Consulting, Mr Senyaka Arashikage." Bradly informed Jackson.

Jackson's blood froze at the man's name. He remained composed but slowly turned to face the direction Bradly was pointing to.

"Mr Fuller, I can not tell you how much I have been looking forward to this moment. To meet someone who has survived... so much and for so long... it is truly an honor." Senyaka stated holding out his right hand.

Jackson's face was rigid as he slowly extended his right arm and shook the other man's hand. "Thank you... Mr Arashikage was it."

"Correct, but you may call me Senyaka. After all, we will be working together for the foreseeable future... won't we?" The man of Asian descent asked Jackson. As sincere as Senyaka appeared to be, Jackson knew he was being completely insincere. If Senyaka was here it could only be one reason, to kill him.

"Shadowline Security Consulting, I've heard of you. You have an almost near perfect record of success." Jackson said baiting the other man.

"Really, I hear its completely flawless." Bradly Trask interjected.

"Well nothing, and no one is truly perfect, isn't that right Senyaka?" Jackson asked provoking a facial response from Senyaka. It was a quick one, and one that only Jackson noticed but that was all the proof that Jackson needed to ascertain the other mans presence here.

"Regardless, I suppose we will simply let Mr Arashikage prove whether or not his organizations reputation is as flawless as advertised." Jackson said.

"Indeed we shall Mr Fuller, indeed we shall."

Rocki chose that moment to make her presence known and slid into Jackson's personal space.

"This must be your lovely wife." Senyaka says lifting her left hand and kissing it. "Senyaka Arashikage, Director of Security for Trask Conglomerate."

"Roxanne Fuller." Rocki introduces herself to the man. Rocki is not sure what is going on at the moment. She is getting a very weird vibe from the group. She noticed immediately that Jackson was very tense and also extremely protective of her the moment she entered his space. Donna Jo Hale also chose that moment to join her son and daughter-in-law.

"And this is?"

"Donna Jo Hale, my mother-in-law." Rocki introduces her mother-in-law to the head of security.

"You can call me DJ." Jackson's mother informs the security specialist.

"Mrs Hale is it. You must have been so relieved to find your son was alive after he was gone for such a long period of time." Senyaka said taking in the mother of his mark.

"Yes, my family has had its fair share of tragedies, it was nice to have a miracle occur for once." DJ states.

"Well, I will let you all get back to your celebration. Mr Fuller, I will see you at the office." Senyaka states before making his exit.

"Do you know him?" Rocki asks her husband.

"We may have crossed paths once... it's not important." Jackson says. "I think we can make our exit, I will say goodbye to our hosts." Jackson tells his wife.

Jackson thanks Michael for the celebration and informs them that his group is leaving. Michael wishes them well and watches Mr and Mrs Fuller leave with Jackson's mother.

"Well, that went well." Bradly said to his father, champagne flute in hand.

"I think so." Michael smugly responds. "Was it me or did you get the impression that Mr Arashikage knows Jackson?"

"They did seem to be goading one another. But what are the chances a man like our new head of security met Jackson before his little accident." Bradly states.

"I thought so too. However I doubt a man of Senyaka's reputed skills isn't prone to leaving witnesses. No I don't think we will have to worry about what Jackson Fuller knows or might learn for much longer." Michael Trask informs his son.

To Be Continued


	7. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I highly suggest if you are not familiar with the weapons I list in this chapter that you look in my pintrest (link in my profile) for the images.

Jackson Fuller slowly woke up to find himself in considerable pain. When his eyes came back into focus he was topless, he had several bandages on his arms and could feel sharp pain from his left shoulder blade as well as his right arm. The sound of a heart monitor and the adjustable bed told him he was in a hospital room. Judging by the quality of the room he was guessing that he was in the intensive care unit.

Jackson had never really cared much for hospitals and now that he found himself as an actual patient he was even less thrilled with them. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it said 7:47 and judging by the lack of light outside he guessed it was night time. Jackson found the sleeping form of his wife, Rocki Fuller propped up in a chair besides his bed. Jackson reached over with his left arm and moved the hair that had fallen in front of her beautiful face to the side so he could look at her. Even asleep he could see the concerned expression on her face for his well being.

"Rocki." Jackson calls out to her. "Rocki..."

Rocki wakes up at the sound of her name and see's her husband awake and looking up at her.

"Oh my god Jackson." She says leaning over from the chair and wrapping her arms around him. Jackson's right arm movement is limited by the IV attached to it but wraps his left arm around her.

"I was so scared when your co-worked called me saying that you had been attacked by that hooded vigilante that's running around. Jackson's was still in a haze but his wife's mentioning his alter ego made him hit total recall.

~ Earlier That Night ~

Jackson Fuller was currently in his guise as the Strelka breaking into one of Trask Conglomerate's off the books facilities that he was not supposed to be aware of. The Trasks had gone out of their way to keep Jackson out of the more clandestine dealings. Of course the problem with that now was that when Jackson upgraded their computers he gave himself administrative access to their machines. He had the ability to remotely access the computers, while they were on them, view everything they were doing and had all of their computer passwords so he could access anything they did at the office, which was considerable. The computers also transmitted audio via their onboard microphones so their "secret" conversations were anything but.

Jackson tended to get more information from Bradly's computer as he was the more careless of the two Trasks. The details of this and several other facilities like it were originally on an external hard drive. External devices had been banned to stop possible security breeches and theft of Trask intellectual properties. Jackson had received a security alert on the system the moment Bradly plugged the device into his computer. Jackson took this opportunity to back the contents of his drive to a secure folder on his server. It took him awhile to sift through the mass amount of folders on the drive but eventually he discovered a folder marked 052030. Those numbers might be insignificant to many but they were very significat to Jackson Fuller. Upon opening the file folder he found numerous letters and invoices for several off book sites but no specific information about whatever was housed in those facilities. Jackson decided he needed to investigate the sites first hand and donned his suit, boots, quiver and grabbed his bow.

Jackson was able to infiltrate three of the sites over the course of a week with very little problems. While there was security Jackson was able to easily evade them and infiltrate the locations undetected. While he found some things that the board of directors might find unethical they weren't exactly illegal so Jackson just took video of them for future reference and made his way out of the facilities.

It was investigating the final site that things took a turn for the worse. After making his way to the location inconspicuously Jackson cased the exterior of the rather large facility. The security for this facility was state of the art. Multiple cameras, lights with motion detectors so the guards knew when there was activity where there shouldn't be. Not to mention that Jackson counted five roving teams of two men moving in intervals so the grounds were constantly covered on foot at one time. Everything bout this facility said, "STAY AWAY." Fortunately for Jackson, all the defenses seemed to be scaled for a ground incursion, not one from an elevated position.

Jackson scaled the building adjacent to the Trask facility and prepared to shoot a jettisoning arrow when he hears the sound of a bow string being drawn back from behind him. Jackson leaps to the left, rolls, reaches into his quiver mid-roll draws an arrow and fires it in the direction of the sound. His arrow flies and strikes a ninja wielding a longbow. The assassin's arrow flies before he is struck and killed but Jackson is quick and catches the arrow before it strikes him.

Three more assassin materialize from out of the shadows. Jackson sees the first two assassins unsheathing their Ninjato's while the third wielding a kyoketsu-shoge in his right hand. The two with the swords attack in unison, one slashing high and the other coming in low. Jackson ducks the first attack and uses his bow to block the second. Spinning backwards Jackson draws and fires an arrow into the assassin's neck followed by a quick reload and releases another arrow at the first attacker striking him in his spine. The third assailant releases the knife handle of the kyoketsu-shoge from his grip and begins his attack. The knife end of the kyoketsu-shoge flies forward, and Jackson sidesteps the attack. The unknown ninja pulls on the chain and the knife flies backwards almost cutting Jackson on its return. Spinning the weapon in circular patterns, the ninja then went back on the offensive and launched the weapon at Jackson.

Jackson ducked, side stepped, and rolled around the chained weapon. The weapon moved like a long snake, the knife blade representing the snake's fangs. It curved, twisted and moved about with the sharp end of the knife moving towards Jackson's heart. Jackson evaded it and waited for the ninja to pull the weapon back to his hand. The instant the weapon was clear of his body Jackson quickly reloaded and fired an arrow into the ninja's Femoral artery. The arrow traveled at a speed of 300 feet per second, thus hit the ninja before the knife returned. The sharp pain distracted the ninja and the man found himself impaled by his own blade.

Jackson pulled out all of the arrows that belonged to him so he didn't leave any evidence. He placed the arrows back into his quiver and that's when the first arrow struck him in his left shoulder blade. As Jackson arched in pain he felt a second arrow strike him to the right of the first arrow. Jackson drops to the roof just as another arrow penetrated the concrete wall Jackson had been facing. Jackson grabs the dead ninja's kyoketsu-shoge, hefts the deceased ninja up and uses his body as a human shield. Three arrows in rapid succession punch through the ninja's corpse but do not pass through it. Jackson continues to shield himself until he is just around the corner. Jackson tosses the body forward and leaps from the roof and takes an arrow in his right arm for his troubles as his body speeds towards the ground. Jackson manages to shoot off a jettisoning arrow and the high tensile polymer line catches and immediately slows Jackson's descent. Jackson tosses several smoke pellets that are stored in a pouch on his quiver and disappears into the shadows before the facilities security personnel or the unknown assassin catch up to him.

After leaving Trask's off site storage facility he slowly made his way back to his secure facility. Jackson was the only person that had the ability to remotely disable the security of the site which he did. All sensors, video cameras, even the lights were shut down. Of course this also locked down all computer systems so nothing was able to be backed up or removed during this time and locked down all possible entrances into the building save for the main door. Jackson entered the building using the manual key he kept for this one instance. He was the only one with this key so it could not be duplicated as you would have know what you were looking for, which no one did. Once he was safely inside he remotely reactivated all the security systems and allowed the system to check for intruders that may have somehow managed to get into the facility during the two minutes the system was in lockdown lockout mode.

Jackson moved over to the metal panel on the barren floor and waited for the floor to begin to drop down. Jackson had specifically picked this location because of the basement/sub-basement setup. In the bunker, as the crew called it, Jackson personal office setup in this area but it was also where the crew worked out of when the facility was in protection mode. The servers were only accessible on the main floor during standard Trask Conglomerate working hours. Company SOP (standard operating procedure) now was that all the days work needed to be saved to the dedicated server by 4:50 PM every business day. Many of the files that research and development worked on were huge and required considerable time to backup. Ten minutes was more than enough time to do this (if more was needed they had to start their backup early as the entire system was inaccessible from 5pm to 5:15pm. No one outside of the Trasks and the IT department knew why this was, they just knew that if their system wasn't backed up before 5pm they would have to wait fifteen minutes before they could back up their files.

As he was loosing blood and his adrenaline was starting to subside Jackson's vision started to blur. He couldn't even make out who it was that was in the facility on night watch. The last thing he remember doing was telling the person to cut him out of the hooded jacket he wore, but to leave the arrows be. He then collapsed face first on the nearest empty table.

Jackson did his best to reassure Rocki that he was ok and that she really didn't have to worry now that he was conscious again. Rocki explained that DJ and Steve had stayed with the kids (of course) while she stayed with him once the doctors had removed the arrows from his body and addressed his wounds. He had been out for the better part of the day so for the most part he felt rested. His back and right arm were incredibly sore but that was to be expected since the arrows penetrated his bones.

"Rocki, you should go home and get some rest. I'm sure you were up half the night in that chair and the kids will be worried if we're both not home." Jackson explained as he held his wife's hand and did his best to reassure her that he was ok.

"I've already talked to your mom and Steve. Yes the kids are worried about you since you didn't come home but your mom explained you had to stay at the hospital because of some very bad boo boos." Rocki states.

"Boo Boos?" Jackson playfully replied.

"It was better than telling them you got shot with three arrows." Rocki retorted.

"Fair point. I take it you called me in to work?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. Bradly was so upset to hear you wouldn't be gracing the office with your presence." Rocki stated sarcastically.

"I'll just bet he was." Jackson replied. "Seriously Rocki, I'm sure I will be released tomorrow so you really should go home tonight. Go get some rest and you can get up and collect me tomorrow when they discharge me." States Jackson.

"What makes you so sure they will discharge you tomorrow?" Rocki asks.

"Because if they don't I'll discharge myself." Jackson says. Rocki actually thinks he's joking but Jackson is very serious. Now that his injuries have been attended to he needs to get up and get his body going again. It will do him no good to just lie about. It actually impedes his healing process.

"If you're sure, I will stay until visiting hours are up and then go home and comfort the kids.

"I'm sure." Jackson reassures his lovely wife.

Rocki stays until 8:30 pm when visiting hours close. During that time police detective Byron Manning comes to take Jackson's statement. As he doesn't want the police at the scene of his attempted infiltration of the Trask facility he lies and says he was attacked by an unseen assailant while he was getting into his car. He doesn't lie about the order of the arrow strikes but gives a false statement on how he managed to get to safety. The detective is less than cordial with him and Jackson knows why.

Detective Manning was the father of one of the other Trask employees that was on the boat that sank. She was a part of the research and development team that were sent to work with the Chinese branch of Trask Conglomerate. Jackson is a clear reminder of her death and how unfair life can be. Manning is Caucasian, shaves his black hair close to the scalp, He also has about a two day old stubble on his face. Jackson does not claim to have seen his attacker as he was shot in the back twice and the third hit sent him reeling to the ground.

"You're just lucky that neither of the first two arrows struck more to the right." Detective Manning states.

"Why is that detective?" Rocki asks.

"Those arrows are Teflon coated titanium arrows. In addition to already being armor piercing the blades were serrated for splitting bone. Two inches to the right and they would have punctured your lung, and or heart." Manning explained.

"Thank you detective." Jackson says. He knows this information now has Rocki reliving her worst fears. He could only imagine what was going through her head when she got the call that he had been shot already.

Rocki manages to maintain her composure until the police detective leaves. Jackson is holding her hand and he watches his Rocki literally crumble into his arms crying. Jackson doesn't say anything at this point. Nothing he says will console her. He just holds her as she cries, and gives her the occasional kiss to try and soothe her. After she has vented her tears she relaxes in Jackson's arms having climbed onto his hospital bed.

"I just got you back, I can't loose you again. The kids can't loose you again." Rocki tells her husband.

"Rocki, we don't always get to chose when we go. But I do promise you that I will be much more cautious and careful from this day forward." Jackson says and he holds his wife tightly in his arms.

"We had an intruder in the area of one of your restricted sites." Senyaka Arashikage informs the father and son Trasks.

"We have security forces capable of dealing with intruders, you are here for one reason, and one reason only... your job is to get rid of Jackson Fuller." Bradly Trask reminds the assassin.

Before the younger Trask even realizes what is happening he is flipped almost 360 degrees landing back first on his conference room table. Senyaka holds the young man by his throat with one hand, applying pressure with his thumb. Bradly starts to gasp and see red, and then his world starts to go black. As his breath starts to shorten Senyaka releases his hold on the young CFO.

"We were given complete autonomy on how to go about eliminating the threat of young Mr Fuller. I will decide when, where, and how he will die. At which time you will pay your outstanding balance. We are not billing you by the hour, it is the fee that you were quoted, no matter how many of us it takes to deal with the issue. I have never failed to carry out an assignment and I do not plan to start now. However, if you ever question my methods, or abilities again... I can arrange a personal demonstration of what happens when you cross my organization." Senyaka informs Bradly.

"That won't be necessary. I believe my son has gotten your point." Michael Trask announces.

"Excellent." Senyaka and his entourage leave the Trasks to think about his words.

The master assassin is pondering the events of the night. He had watched the entire encounter between three of his best men and Al Sah-him. His speed and fighting abilities were quite remarkable. Despite the costume he wore Senyaka easily recognized him from his mastery of his bow. Fuller's skill was almost on par with his own... Almost. Senyaka had purposely injured, not killed, Fuller during their encounter at the off site facility as he wanted his opponent to suffer greatly for interfering in his previous mission on Lian Yu. The only reason that no one knew about that particular failure was Senyaka and his team eliminated the client upon their failure so no one would know the truth. He had thought Fuller was dead after that encounter but now he had the chance to correct that oversight.

What is it about the Fullers that they feel they have to interfere in my affairs. Senyaka thinks to himself. I will let Fuller heal up, and train. Only when he is at his best will I end his life.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Casting Call - Detective Manning: Paul Blackthorne


	8. Family Time

It had been two months since Jackson's attempt to find out what was inside the Trask's off-site facility and two months since he almost died... again. Jackson is currently alone in the bunker, having given his team the day off (save the on duty techs at Trask Conglomerate). Jackson currently held his body off of the ground on a metal bar and began his trek up the Salmon Ladder he had erected in the bunker. Jackson executes his pull up and gets the bar up and over onto the next rung. He continues to do this for the succeeding six rungs before he then reverses the exercise. Jackson can still feel the pain from where he was shot in the back and arm with three Teflon coated arrows. Jackson shakes his head and returns his focus to continuing his strength building exercises before he cools off.

After he takes a drink of water Jackson takes three runs through the various structures to aid in his parkour training. Each time he runs through the course he shaves off several seconds from each time. After another quick cool down break Jackson shifts to his martial arts training dummies. He begins practicing with escrima sticks, working on his speed and strikes by targeting three poles imagining they are three opponents. When he is finished with this exercise he shifts to the wooden practice dummy used in most Chinese martial arts to practice strikes and blocks. When he is done drinks some water and then moves to the Kyoketsu-Shoge. While he was familiar with the principal of the weapon he had never trained with one before his injury. He started out slow, removing the knife blade to learn how to first manipulate the chain. It took great practice as the basic spins were easy but then when he added weight to the knife end to simulate the real weapon he had to re-master the basic control. He then added a dull knife to the chain (of equal weight) to get a real feel for the weapon. Once he got to the point of not letting the knife touch him he finally graduated to practicing with the real weapon, which was where he was at now.

The last part of his training regime for the day is archery practice. Jackson tossed eight tennis balls into the air at one time and after one bounce began shooting at each ball. Jackson struck each tennis ball perfectly and pinned them to the target wall in seconds. Jackson launched another volley of eight and managed to not only pin them to the target wall but did so in quicker succession. With his workout complete Jackson exited the part of the bunker reserved for his Arrow persona. While several of his associates knew about the room and what was in it only one had ever seen him all decked out in his suit. Only the most trusted of his associates knew why Jackson had created this alter ego but they would not divulge that information. Jackson walked over to his desktop computer and keyed in his password to reactivate his profile. When the windows machine rebooted Jackson saw his desktop photograph, his family. It was a picture of his beautiful wife Rocki, his two amazing twins were sitting on each of her legs with Jackson sitting behind them hugging the trio.

Despite the need for him to solve the mystery of what the Trasks were hiding from him Jackson took one more glance at the image in front of him and made an important decision. Stowing all of his gear, Jackson walked over to the bathroom that he had installed into the bunker and washed his days workout off his body. Once clean he pulled out a set of casual clothes from his storage locker and after shutting down his desktop and activating the security system left his office.

When he got to his car Jackson turns on the power but does not yet start the engine to his silver Lucid Air electric car. Jackson waits for his phone to sync with his car and when the connection is made pulls up the list of his contacts and dials Janine Andrews phone number. The phone rings twice and then is picked up.

"Jackson Fuller's office, Janine Andrews speaking." The young woman answers.

"Hello Janine it's Jackson."

"Hello sir, how are you today?" Janine asks her boss.

"I'm doing well Janine. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be heading out, if you need me call my cellphone. Also, unless it's an important call just take a message and E-mail me the list of who I need to call back at the end of the day." Jackson tells his assistant.

"Understood sir. You have a good day." Janine replies.

"Thank you Janine, remind me to give you a raise at your next review." Jackson tells the younger woman.

"Yes sir." Janine replies and ends the call.

Roxanne "Rocki" Fuller and her two five year old twins were currently out and about the town of San Francisco as a family. Rocki had taken the day off as she had not had a chance to spend much free time with her children as of late. She was happy she had chosen today to do so as the weather was very nice for the early part of January and the two tykes are holding on to their mother's hands as they make their way through the city. The family had gone to visit Grandpa Steve and Grandma DJ who were having lunch at the newest Uncle Monty's Sandwich Shop that the family had opened. There were currently ten restaurants in the chain. Uncle Jimmy managed the original one in Alameda, Fernando (their surrogate Great Uncle) managed the store in Palo Alto and Grandpa Steve was overseeing the newest one here. The kids wondered why their mom turned down free sandwiches (no one ever did that) but she said that they had special plans and the grandparents just said ahhh and let it be. She did allow Steve to give them each half a deli pickle and a fruit punch as a snack though.

The Fullers left their family's restaurant and made their way towards a place they had been invited to quite often but due to their mother's hectic schedule had not been to more than once. Ramona's Indoor Dance, Fitness and Playroom. After college Ramon Gibbler had become a professional dancer for several years but quickly burned out due to the high demand on her time and life. Returning to her home town of San Francisco, she decided to take her love of dance and fitness and create a place where adults could come for the fitness and also bring their children for some supervised play time. The children's area had many indoor activities that emphasized physical activities. Kids could run, climb on a rock wall, bounce on trampolines, play on the indoor jungle gym, basically just be active kids and not worry about the weather.

Her business was so popular that she had actually taken out a loan (co-signed by her supportive family) and expanded into a large neighboring building. Once the construction and renovations were complete she going to move the children's play zone to the back of the new wing while the front would be for the new martial arts program she was adding. The space that once housed the play zone will now house exercise equipment for teens and older to utilize at their leisure. As soon as the Fuller's arrived they were greeted by Aunt Ramona, the twins godmother, and the girl who grew up with their father. Ramona hugged the twins lovingly and welcomed them on their first time to her place of business.

"How are my favorite niece and nephew?" Ramona asked the twins.

"We your only niece and nephew." Xander states as his twin sister just smiles and hugs her aunt.

Ramona rubs the top of Xander's head. "That just means any that come later will have to be nicer and cuter than than the two of you." She tells Xander.

"Kids take your shoes off and put them in a shoe cubby." Rocki tells the twins so they can begin running around and burning off all their excess energy.

The twins took off their shoes, put them in a cubby so they were safe until they were needed, and ran off to play.

"So business is booming I see." Rocki says to her sister-in-law. True they were not legally in-laws but Jackson had declared that Ramona Gibbler was his sister so they were family as far as the Fullers, Gibblers, Hales, Guerreros and Harmons were concerned.

"Yeah, its crazy how a simple idea to make a supervised kid zone so the parents, usually moms, can come, work out and not have to hire a sitter or find someone to watch their youths for a little while, has paid off." Ramona says.

"I take it you just charge a little more for the babysitting service?" Rocki asks.

"Actually what I do is we treat it like a membership for the kids. Depending on the size of the family depends on how much the monthly membership fee is. I had Max figure out a reasonable rate, you know... Mr Moneybags." Explained Ramona.

"But you gave us the Fuller family discount right?" Jackson Fuller asks sneaking up behind his sister. He wraps his arms around Ramona's waist and lifts her up giving her a hug.

Ramona yelps in surprise but quickly regains her bearings and almost before Jackson realizes she's doing it Ramona flips her legs up and then throws them and her weight forward. Jackson's grip is tight and Ramona's moment actually flips the siblings two hundred and seventy degrees forwards with Jackson landing soundly on his back. Rocki is astonished by the feet and after making sure Jackson is ok (he has let go of Ramona by this point in time) she begins to laugh at her husband.

"I'd say she got you good." Rocki finally managed to say before she broke into another fit of laughter.

Ramona was on her feet laughing at Jackson's misfortune as well but the two women noticed his eyes were closed. "Get up Jackson... Jackson." Ramona said leaning over her brother.

Rocki barely caught the action, Jackson's legs shot up, hooked Ramona's upper body and she was flying through the air crashing to the ground with a resounding thud. Jackson transitioned to an arm bar and was putting pressure on Ramona's right arm. Ramona quickly tapped Jackson's shin signaling she gave up.

"Touche." Jackson said. He swings his legs up and kips up to his feet. Jackson then helps Ramona to her feet.

"Ouch." Ramona says. Jackson gives her a simple hug and kisses her temple.

"What are you doing here Jackson? Shouldn't you be at work?" Rocki asks her husband as she hugs and then kisses his cheek.

"I gave myself the afternoon off. I've been spending so much time recovering and working that I haven't spent enough time with my family." Jackson says enveloping Rocki in his arms and kissing her squarely on the lips.

"Hello... other single people still present." Ramona says.

"Ohhh, you're still here Ramona?" Jackson playfully says before returning his attention back to his wife.

"Down sweetie." Rocki says turning her head away from Jackson and returning her attention to Ramona. Jackson gave Rocki one final kiss on her temple before he releases his hold on her and goes to go find the kids.

"Now you're sure you don't mind watching them?" Rocki asked Ramona one final time.

After their playtime at Ramona's the only child of Fernando and Kimmy Guerrero offered to take her niece and nephew for the evening. She knew that the couple didn't get many opportunities to be alone so this was the least she could do for them. Rocki had borrowed her husband's car prior to Ramona closing her business, to go pack the kids overnight bags (as well as one for them) and returned to Ramona's as she locked up for the day. Jackson transferred the kids booster seats to Ramona's Honda CR-V while Ramona swore she didn't mind watching the twins. The Fuller's strapped their son and daughter into their safety belts, gave them their hugs and kisses and made them promise to be good and to listen to Aunt Ramona. The twins promised to be on their very best behavior as they rarely got to spend the night with Auntie Ramona so they were not going to mess up. Ramona collects the twins overnight bag from their mother, tells Rocki and Jackson to have a good time, winks at the lovebirds, and then drives off with the Fuller twins.

Rocki's emotions were a bit of a mixed bag at this moment in time. She was extremely grateful to Ramona for giving her and her husband a childless night but she was also a bit sad to see the group drive away. It was her maternal instincts, she wanted alone time with Jackson but also wanted as much time with her children as possible. Jackson came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He had become very adapt at reading her moods since his return and knew what she was feeling. "It's just one night honey. You'll have them back under our roof in under twenty-four hours." Jackson tells her.

"I know its silly. We finally get a night to ourselves and I'm already missing the kids." Rocki relates.

"It's not silly at all. For five years your life was school, work, and them. Now, it's work, kids, family time, sleep. We just have to make time for us as well." Jackson informs his wife.

"Well, then I guess we should get right on that." Rocki says leaning up and kissing her husband.

The Fullers climbed into their family car and after pressing the starter button put the car into drive and headed off for the nearest hotel. Jackson pulled into the valet area ten minutes later and let Rocki out first. Mrs Fuller collected their overnight bag and headed into the lobby while Jackson handed the valet his remote for the car and took the valet ticket. The Fuller's then walked to the front desk to procure a room for the night. To Rocki's surprise, Jackson requested the honeymoon suite if it was available, which it was as January wasn't a busy wedding season.

Jackson took the bag from his wife while she took their room keys and the husband and wife made their way to the elevator. When the elevator door closed and the lift began to move up Rocki moved beside her husband and hugged him close to her. His body felt so warm and inviting. The air outside had been in the sixties and they had light jackets on but Jackson had unbuttoned his while they checked in and Rocki was clinging to her husband. She took a moment to take in his aroma, his colon was nice and as his left arm came around her she felt warm and safe.

The tender moment was abruptly ended by the sound and feel of the elevator ride coming to an end. The doors to the elevator opened and Jackson and Rocki found themselves in front of the only door on this floor. Rocki left the elevator first followed by her husband. Rocki inserted the keycard into the door lock and the red light shifted to green. Jackson held the door open like a gentleman for his wife who casually entered the suite. Jackson and Rocki quickly took in the spacious honeymoon suite. It had a large king-sized bed, many of the standard amenities that one would expect (particularly for the price they were paying) and a Jacuzzi outside of the bathroom. The couple remove their shoes as they star making the room their own.

Jackson hung up their bag while Rocki found and turned on the jets for the step in Jacuzzi. Jackson watched as his wife unzipped her jacket and drops it on the table besides the Jacuzzi. Reaching for the hem of her blouse, Rocki pulls it out of her waist band and quickly unbuttons the white garment and then places it atop her Jacket. Jackson watches as she undoes the clasp on her bra but does not yet remove it. She unzips her skirt and allows it to fall to her feet. Rocki lets her white bra slide off her shoulders and tosses her bra to the chair before she pulls her panties and nylons down and collecting all of the clotes moves them to the chair. Rocki then sultry slides down into the warm water. Jackson did not need an invitation nor was he one to draw this part out. Jackson was swift in disrobing and placed his clothes on the same table his wife's were on.

Jackson carefully stepped down into the hot water and sat beside his incredibly sexy wife. He watched as she moved into the center of the tub for a moment so that she could tilt her head back and dip her long black hair into the hot bubbly water. When it was adequately wet she stood up and sensuously moved in front of her husband. Kneeling carefully onto the seat of the Jaccuzi, Rocki lowers herself onto her husbands erect member. She sighs in pleasure as his rigid cock fills her like never before. Rocki's arms encircle her husbands neck as she leans forward for a kiss. Jackson's hands are split as his left hand rests on her perfect ass cheeks and his right fondles her left breast. Rocki moves her hips and rides Jackson while he continues to kiss her lips, before he moves along her cheek, back to her left ear where he nibbles on her earlobe. This, coupled with Jackson's attention to her breasts and rear, excites Rocki who begins to quicken the tempo of her thrusts. When her loving husband's mouth moves from her ear down to her sensitive neck Rocki loses it. She allows Jackson to place a light mark on her neck, marking her as his property before she moans and places her hands on the sides of his face and pulls him back to her lips where she kisses him soundly. Rocki and Jackson soon climax together and Jackson's member floods his wife's womb as her walls clamp down hard on him, milking every last drop of his essence.

The lovers stay in the tub wrapped in their loving embrace for several minutes while they recuperate from their tryst. Jackson is the first to recover and to Rocki's shock, he manages to shift her sideways and lift her bridal style out of the tube. She is very surprised at Jackson's stamina as her legs still feel shaky after their session in the Jacuzzi. Jackson slowly lowers his wife to the floor and wraps her in one of the fluffy towels the hotel provides to its guests. Once the Fullers were dried off they promptly tossed their damp towels in the provided hamper and made their way to the bed.

Rocki climbs up on to the bed and is soon followed by her husband. The two make wild and passionate love for the better part of the evening with Rocki eventually marking her husband in the same possessive way that she did him. They stop only for a dinner break after ordering room service. As a special treat Jackson had ordered chocolate and strawberries. Jackson dipped the strawberries into the chocolate and put the berry in his mouth. Rocki leaned in and kissed Jackson while biting the chocolate dipped fruit. After the lovers rested after their meal they resumed their night of conjugal bliss. Rocki loses count of how many times Jackson brings her to the brink of ecstasy. It was far easier for her to count the amount of times her husband and filled her womb with his seed. They were currently up to four and Rocki knew very well that it wasn't her safe time, but as her husband held her against his body she could care less. If she and Jackson conceived another child she would be ecstatic. She loved her twins so much, and for the longest time she thought they would be the only children she would ever have. Rocki places Jackson's right hand on her abdomen.

"I love you so much Jackson Fuller." Rocki says looking her husband squarely in the eye.

"And I love you my beloved Roxanne... you and no other." Jackson replied.

"You do realize that it is my most fertile time of the month, and you just filled me to capacity with your.. essence." Rocki states for the record.

"Yes I did realize that and hoped that this was something you wanted as much as I did." Jackson says this his wife.

"Sooo... you're really ready to do this... if I get..."

"I didn't get to help you the first time around with the twins. I know if couldn't have been easy, even with out families helping you. You needed me, and I couldn't be there for you, or them. I was robbed of that, the chance to watch our twins grow from infants into the wonderful children they are today. While I can never get that time back, I can be there with you this time." Jackson declares.

Rocki begins to cry at Jackson's declaration. She knows that even with his work schedule, he will do everything in his power to be with her this time around. He will be there to watch their new baby grow up, take their first steps, say their first words... all events he missed the first time with their twins. "I can't wait to share those moments with you." Rocki says kissing her husband. She snuggles up comfortably to her husband, their naked bodies intertwined as sleep overcomes the lovers.

It was Saturday morning, just after 11:00 AM and the Fuller twins and Auntie Ramona were out having just gone to IHOP for breakfast. Ramona was amazed at how many pancakes the twins put away before they were actually full. Apparently they both took after her eating ability. Each twin went through three full sized chocolate chip pancakes and two pieces of bacon before they asked for boxes for their remaining pancakes. Ramona had made arrangements with the kids Grandma DJ to drop the kids off at home at noon as she had to supervise the afternoon classes due to her assistant manager calling in sick. The twins were a bit disappointed but Ramon promised to make it up to them very soon. This of course perked the twins right up.

"Xander, why was your daddy teaching you to roll backwards with your hands behind your back?" Ramona asked her little nephew. She had intended to ask him last night after witnessing the Fullers at her facility but had gotten side tracked by Liv asking her questions then wanting to show her things online.

"He was showing me how to get my hands forward if they were tied behind my back." Xander said matter-of-factually.

"Why would you ever need to know that?" Ramona asked her nephew.

"He didn't say. But it was fun." Xander said he would show his aunt how to do it when they got to his house.

Ramona then realized she had lost sight of Liv while she was talking to Xander. Her heart began to race only for a young woman to say, "Excuse me. I think this little one belongs to you." A younger woman says to Ramona. She was holding Olivia by the hand.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much." Ramona says to the other woman.

"It's ok, I saw that she was still walking and hadn't realized you and your son had stopped." The other woman said.

"Oh no, they are my niece and nephew. I'm babysitting... but may not again when their parents find out I lost one of the twins." Ramona informs the woman.

"I'm sorry, my name is Ramona, Ramona Gibbler." Ramona introduces herself to the other woman.

The young blonde haired woman smiled and said, "My name is Samantha Safher. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'd shake your hand but you may lose a child... again." Samantha teased Ramona.

"Yes and that would be very bad." Ramona said.

"Can you tell me where 1711 Broderick Street is? I am new to the states and I have yet to get a smart phone so I can use Google Maps." Samantha informs Ramona.

"Actually we are going to 1709 Broderick Street. If you like I can give you a ride, it's the least I can do for all you've done for Olivia here." Ramona states.

Samantha accepts Ramona's offer and the quartet climb into Ramona's white Honda Civic. As they make the drive to the Fuller/Hale residence Samantha can't help but smile at how simple it was to insert herself into the life of Jackson's family. True, she couldn't risk actually meeting Jackson as he would more than likely recognize her but he was easy enough to avoid. Also given his work schedule she could easily make sure that he was gone before she made an appearance at his family's home.

While Senyaka had dismissed her and given her instructions to return to Nanda Parbat she had received contrary order from Asuna al Ghul to stay put and insert herself into the Fuller family dynamic in some way so she could learn more about them. Samantha did not know why she was given these instructions but as they were from the Demon's daughter she did not question them. While Senyaka was the highest ranking assassin in the order the was just that, an assassin. Asuna was the Demon's heir thus she outranked all but Ra's al Ghul himself. It was just Samantha's good fortune that the house next to Al-Sahim's became available, she quickly purchased it before any other offers could come in and even now she was ready to begin close observations on the family of the Arrow.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the real Cottage/Cabin Jackson is at:
> 
> https://glampinghub.com/unitedstatesofamerica/pacificwest/california/catheysvalley/yosemite-cottage-for-two/?checkin=09/26/2020&checkout=09/27/2020&adults=2&children=0&infants=0


	9. Reclamation

~ February 15, 2036~

Ta-er al-Sahfer was alone in the loft of the home she currently occupied next to the Fuller/Hale residence. Since moving into the house next to the Fuller/Hales family home a month prior Samantha had made friends with all of Al Sah-him's family per Asuna al Ghul's instructions. His mother reminded her of her own mother. His wife and sister were very nice and compassionate people. His twin children were adorable and so full of life. His two brothers were living their own lives but stopped in to visit their mother and stepfather from time to time. She had not formally met them but was well aware of who they were and had hacked her way into the lives. Jackson's younger brother and his wife were expecting a child of their own some time within the next eight weeks. His youngest brother was still in school and only stopped by once a month to do laundry and spend time with his mother and stepfather. The Fuller/Hale house was wired and had camera's placed though out it by Samantha. Their family life was pretty simple, nothing super noteworthy but her reports to Asuna covered what she believes the heir to the Demon was looking for.

Samantha sat back in her chair and watched a computer screen and was rewarded with a dialogue box that popped up on her screen and saw that the call was between Roxanne Fuller and Ramona Gibbler. Samantha had cloned Rocki's cellphone sim card and the card was currently residing in a special card reader designed to allows her to monitor Rocki's cellular calls via her computer. As she listened to the conversation between the two women Samantha hears Al Sah-him's wife reveals to Ramona that she is pregnant again. As the two women talk Samantha is on her laptop E-mailing Asuna al Ghul before the conversation is even done. No sooner than she hit the send she is alerted to a chime indicating she had a new E-mail. It was no surprise that the response was from Asuna. The dialogue box wanted more details. After listening to the whole conversation Samantha reports that Fuller's wife had only just discovered she was pregnant via a home pregnancy test. Roxanne was scheduling an appointment with her OB-GYN for next week to verify the results of her home test. The last response simply stated for Samantha to keep her informed on any further updates.

Three female assassins had recently arrived and were instructed to follow Ta-er al-Sahfer orders to the letter. Samantha tasks them with following and observing Jackson Fuller during his work day. Fuller's facility was very impressively protected and thus far the trio are not able to spy on him while he is in his fortified facility. Places like this were normally simple for members of the league to infiltrate and gain intelligence from but Jackson Fuller's knowledge of the league's methods seemed extensive as no member had manged to infiltrate the facility, even the legendary Senyaka was unsuccessful in breaching the security. The only intelligence they had gathered was via visual description from Senyaka when he and their employers had made an on sight inspection of the facility. Even that quick venture didn't reveal all of the intel needed to get into the facility. This was due largely to the realization that Fuller was using the site as his base of operations for his alter ego. Samantha had to admit that it was truly a stroke of genius on Fuller's part to get his employers to finance what was more than likely their own undoing.

While she was not privy to all aspects of the contract with the Trasks, Ta-er al-Sahfer knew that the clients were worried about Fuller learning something and a large part of that had to do with whatever the item in the off-site facility was. Her attention had been diverted due to the new Fuller baby but with her observation shift coming to an end she would be returning to this investigation. Deciding she needed to get into that site herself but did not dare do so in an official capacity as that would reveal to Senyaka that she was still in the states and under orders from Asuna she would have to do so in disguise. She smiled as an idea slowly crept into her head.

Three weeks later Ta-er al-Sahfer was out on a purely business shopping trip. After sending her mistress the latest intelligence report on the Fullers, Samantha ordered one of her subordinates to cover for her so that she could look into a lead concerning Al Sah-him. In reality, she was on her way to pick up a parcel that she had special ordered from one of the league's suppliers. Her first stop was to acquire her outfit. She had purchased a special hooded jacket from an armorer that worked in polymer and Kevlar. It protected against rounds from .22 caliber all the way up to .357 magnum but after that lost its effectiveness. The downside was while the material stopped the bullets from penetrating they did not shield the user from the kinetic impact of the round. She then went to a local military supply store to find and purchase a good pair of combat boots. The final items she purchased was a red domino mask and a temporary hair dye. Once her items were purchased Ta-er al-Sahfer went to the Fedex office and signed for her case. She swiftly unboxed the item and found a securely locked case with a fingerprint scanner. Disposing of her shipping box, Ta-er al-Sahfer picked up her case by the handle and carried it to her car. Samantha went to the one place in San Francisco that no one would think to look for her.

The house was currently unoccupied as the people that resided in it were either at work or at school. The spare key was where it was usually kept and she quickly unlocked the door and replaced it without being noticed. She moved swiftly and quietly to her old room. As expected the room was exactly like she had left it since she was last here. Knowing her time was limited, Ta-er al-Sahfer laid everything she had acquired out on the bed. Quickly disrobing, save her underwear, Canary (the English translation of her Arabic name) ponytails her long blonde hair and pulls on a white compression shirt. Next she climbs into the black pants that she normally wears in her assassins garb. She swiftly dons her new boots, the fit perfectly and while it will take some time to break them in the discomfort will actually help her as she will have to work harder to concentrate on her surroundings all while drowning out the discomfort of the boots on her feet. Next comes her new jacket. Canary tucks her ponytail into the back of the jacket and pulls the hood over her head. The final items, her mask, blades, quiver, bow and the supply of arrows remain stowed for now so as not to draw suspicions to her as she leaves the house. The hood will mask her overall appearance an any of the neighbors that see her will simply thing that she is Lauren based on their similar stature. Contacting the two subordinates that were currently tailing Fuller, she got his location and the pair relayed to her the information concerning his apparent target.

Jackson was a man on a mission. Despite taking time to heal his mind and body he was consistently being drawn back to his personal mission... to find out what the secret was that the Trasks were hiding from him and the world. He knew that the answers were in that giant warehouse but as of yet he had failed to figure out the best way to discover those secrets. With the aid of his team he had managed to hack satellites to get real time imagery of the facility at various times of the day. Jackson now knew, roughly, how many people were on watch and despite the league's best efforts his team had also figured out a way to pinpoint the "invisible" guardians as well. The rooftops were constantly monitor by the League in anticipation of his return while the standard gun wielding grunts were paired up strategically around the facility at all hours of the day. There was only one way to do this Jackson decides. He is going to need to get some intel before he tried going back to the facility where he had his last encounter with Trask's security detail.

And I know just where to go to get this intel. Jackson thinks to himself.

Jackson Fuller was in the shadows observing his target, former Trask Conglomerate head of security, Mr Turner. While Turner was no longer the head of security at Trask Tower Jackson had learned while digging through pay records that Turner was still on the payroll. He was now classified as a specialist and was in charge of internal security for the site. As such he maintained his previous security clearance as Head of Security. Jackson knew his access card granted him full access to all security facilities including the off site locations. As the warehouse was in place prior to Jackson's return he could not gain access to this site that he was not supposed to know about. Jackson watched as Turner, who was in casual clothes walking about San Francisco. He was decked out in a blue jean jacket, blue jeans and a plain red t-shirt. Jackson tailed his mark for several blocks and was making sure that Turner never caught a glimpse of him. Jackson waited patiently until he was one hundred percent certain that Turner alone and that all bystanders were clear. Jackson draws a bola arrow and fires it at Turner. The arrow strikes its target and wraps around Turner trapping him. Jackson takes a moment to enjoy the fact that Turner teetered and fell face first to the sidewalk. Jackson makes his way down from the rooftop, walks up to Turner and drags him off the street. Once they are in a deserted structure Jackson props the former head of security up so he can see the situation that he is in.

"All right Turner... let's start simple, how many guards are at the Trask's off-site facility down on the water front, and I'll know if you're lying." Jackson tells Turner using his electronic voice changer. Jackson is wearing his domino mask over his eyes but has also camouflaged his face with camouflage grease paint.

"Go to hell." Turner says spitting on the Arrow.

"You first." Jackson says. Pulling out one of his normal arrows Jackson loads the arrow, draws back the bow string, and lets the arrow fly. The arrow strikes Turner in his left shoulder joint. Turner screams when the arrow punctures his skin and then strikes the bone. The Arrow takes several steps back while Turner writhes in pain.

"I can put another arrow in that same spot, no matter how much you squirm. I have over forty arrows in my quiver, that's a lot of pain. Of course, I can always hit another part of your body. The question is how much pain I can put you through before you pass out." Jackson says. He closes the distance and shows Turner an arrow with a hypodermic needle. "Fortunately for me, I have adrenaline right here for you. So you will more than likely bleed out before I'm done making you a pincushion."

When Turner remains quiet Jackson pulls out another arrow and fires it into Turner's other shoulder joint. Turner screams in agony as this arrow strikes with even more force than the previous one. "I still have forty five more arrows." Jackson tells Turner.

The gruff, but wounded security guard sees The Arrow load another projectile into his bow and pulls the draw string back. He knows that this mad man is about to fire so left with no alternative he yells, "All right... I'll talk..." Jackson Fuller in full disguise walks over to the wounded security chief and clutching the right arrow in his hand, begins running through his laundry list of questions that he had for Mr Turner with the understanding that if he doesn't answer the question or lies that the arrow will be used to extract the truth.

During his interrogation Jackson learns the exact number of guards stationed at the facility, the times that the security detail shift changes occurred, and gave Jackson the complete rundown on the security features of the site. When his interrogation was completely Jackson tended to Turner's wounds, then administered a sedative to Mr Turner.

Canary followed the object of her investigation to a shipping company warehouse. She watched from cover as Al Sah-him loaded a large crate and then snuck into the back of the truck. She waited patiently for the semi trailer to begin moving and when she saw her opportunity the woman in red began running along the rooftop and leaping into the air. She landed on the roof of the moving semi-truck, rolled forward as soon as she landed before standing up and making her way to the back of the trailer. She had hacked the shipping manifest during her time on the roof and learned that this semi was currently bound for the Trask off-site facility. She knew that Al Sah-him was somewhere on this truck, most likely in that crate he had loaded. Canary entered the trailer and as soon as the door was shut she turned and found herself staring at an arrow head just a foot away from her face. Canary raised her hands and moved to put them behind her head.

"Keep your hands in the air, fingers spread and don't even think about twitching or you'll find out exactly how many arrows I can fire before the first one hits you." The deep distorted voice informs the mysterious archer.

"You won't kill me." The woman in red informs Jackson.

"Really... why is that?" The Arrow asks the unknown woman standing before him.

"You're Al Sah-him, and from what I've seen you don't kill indiscriminately. If you don't like your Arabic name I could always call you Strelka. Whatever your prefernce is of course." Canary tells Jackson.

"As you seem to know who I am I would guess, despite your attire, that you're a member of the League of Assassins. What do they call you?" Fuller asks the female archer in red.

"I chose the name Ta-er al-Sahfer..." The woman informs Jackson.

"The Canary." Jackson says, obviously knowing some Arabic.

"Impressive, yes you can call me Canary." Ta-er al-Sahfer states with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to ask you only one time, do you know who I am... who I really am?" Jackson asks curious to know the answer.

"I do." The woman answers sincerely.

"What are your intentions then. Surely it would have been easier to just blow up the trailer with me in it rather than try and take me on all by yourself. Or do you think that highly of your skills because none of your compatriots have been able to." Jackson asks the woman.

"While I am a member of the League I am not part of Senyaka's team. I am here under orders from someone else." Canary informs Jackson.

"Who might that be?" Wonders Jackson.

"Asuna al Ghul." Canary reveals. She is hoping this realization will carry the appropriate weight. She realizes that it does as Jackson Fuller released the tension of the bow string but does not release the arrow. With the arrow still in his right hand he replaces the arrow in his quiver. Jackson lowers his bow and allows Canary to lower her hands. "So what is it that you want." He asks the woman in red.

"I want to know what the Trasks are hiding in that warehouse. As my orders are to monitor your activities for Asuna, I thought I would help ensure your missions success. The Demon's daughter would be very upset with me if I allowed you to perish before Senyaka has a chance to fulfill his contract."

"I take it no one in the league knows that Asuna has sent you on this mission?" Asks Jackson.

"I have three associates that are loyal only to Asuna and they have sworn to follow my orders to the letter of the law." Canary informs Jackson.

"Will they be joining us or is this simply a you and I operation?" Jackson questioned.

"No. This action, technically, goes against my orders from Asuna but as I said, I believe I am following the spirit of her orders. You need my help, and I need yours if we're going to get into that facility." Canary states.

"So you know who I am, who were you... before the league?" Jackson asks his associate.

"I'll make you a deal. If we make it out of this alive, we unmask. Deal?" The Canary asks her associate.

"Deal." Jackson says. The two then shake hands as Jackson's phone beeps.

"It's time, we're almost at the main gate. Let's get into position." Jackson says.

To Be Continued


	10. The Task

Turner had informed Jackson about the scanning process of any truck going into the facility. As the director of technology for Trask it was child's play for Jackson to learn what system was being used to scan the trucks and thus come up with a way around it. The crate was shielded for a man his size but with the additional body the two had to leave their primary weapons in another crate while they were crammed against one another in this shielded small space. Jackson mannerism does not show it but he is extremely uncomfortable in this situation. He is a happily married man and here he is pressed up again an extremely attractive woman in an incredibly small space. If they were found in the crate someone might think the two were trying to dance as Jackson's hands were on his partner's waist while her hands were on his shoulders.

Jackson had to admit that a second person would be of great help in his escape of the facility. The truck ride is only one way, as it is not scheduled to depart the site for two days. Still, Rocki was the only woman that was ever allowed to get this close to him so he felt uneasy with his temporary ally being this close.

As the breaks engaged the pair could hear and feel the truck coming to a stop. The truck's breaks squealed and the truck vibrated for several moments until the truck came to a full and complete stop. The pair then heard the engine shut down and doors begin to open. The pair then heard voices inform the driver that the cargo would be unloaded after the dinner break that was about to end. Arrow and his associate quietly collect their weapons from the storage crate and make their way to the door of the truck.

"Sooo, what do you want me to call you?" Canary asks her associate as they stand sandwiched in a shielded crate towards the back of the semi-trailer.

"Arrow." Jackson informs his temporary ally. As they prepare to disembark Jackson makes a quick statement. "You do realize that Canary doesn't really work for you in this guise." Jackson points out to his associate.

"I suppose it doesn't." Canary states. The hood and mask do an excellent job of hiding her facial features and her hair so Canary doesn't seem appropriate.

"What would you suggest?" The female archer asks as they move silently and cautiously through the facility to the security control center.

"Let's keep this simple... Arrowette." Jackson says.

"Arrowette..." The blonde woman repeats. "It works for me."

The pair move back to back two steps apart. Jackson takes the lead and the two move in tandem. Arrowette's senses are very keen as every time The Arrow stops she stops at that exact moment in time. Both have their bows ready and an arrow loaded. The pair easily avoid being detected by the surveillance cameras as they close in on the security office. Jackson places a small explosive charge on the locking mechanism and takes a step back. Arrowette move one step further back with the intent to enter the room and move to the right.

Jackson pulls an arrow out of his quiver and holds it out to Arrowette. She looks at him inquisitively and her partner mouths the words trust me. She replaces her arrow and takes the one he offered her. She notices the sharpened tip but the arrow tip is round and several inches long. Jackson motions that he wants Arrowette to go for a body shot and despite being confused she nods her acknowledgment. The Arrow draws two shafts from his quiver and Arrowette notes they are identical to her own. Fuller then mouths that they will be going on three.

One... Two... THREE!

The lock explodes with a muffled pop and the door opens. The three guard are alerted to this and the sudden appearance of the pair but the Arrow is already firing two arrows into the middle and left guard while his partner tags the guard on the right. Three seconds after the arrows pierce their upper shoulders the arrow heads send a jolt into the guards that renders them unconscious. The trio convulse and then fall to the floor of the office. Jackson quickly removes their radios and tosses them to Arrowette.

"Remove the batteries." He instructs his partner. Arrowette does as she's asked while she sees Fuller binding and gagging the trio. When the guards are dealt with Jackson moves over to the video screens and tries to figure out what is so important about the facility.

"There doesn't seem to be any camera's in the main hanger area." Arrowette states comparing the digital layout of the facility to the camera locations in front of the Arrow.

"Good call. Whatever is in that hanger is what we are looking for." Jackson Fuller declares. The pair set countdown timers on their watches, they have exactly fifteen more minutes before the next security check in is called.

With the video surveillance disabled Arrow and Arrowette are able to race the halls of the facility with great haste. Turner's description of the patrol routes were spot on and they never ran into any guards on their way to the Trask's big secret. Reaching the door in under three minutes, Jackson swipes Turner's ID card and the lock disengages. Quickly loading their arrows, Arrow and Arrowette enter the room and find themselves on a large gantry over looking a boat. A boat that the two never thought they'd see again.

Jackson Fuller and his partner stood with a look of stunned disbelief as the ship that Jackson was on almost six years prior was housed in this massive hanger warehouse. It was still in two parts but the Trasks had salvaged the ship and put the two halves together and it was clear to see the damage that had split the ship in half was caused by an explosion. The metal from the ship was bent outward like the explosion occurred from inside the ship as opposed to something placed on the hull or a torpedo striking the ship.

"I knew it... I knew they had to be behind all this." Jackson Fuller declares. He aims his bow at the ship from forward to aft.

"This doesn't prove anything... yet." Arrowette tells Jackson. Despite her wanting to echo his sentiment she forces herself to stay logical. They need more proof.

"They salvaged the ship and haven't reported it to the public or their stock holders. That alone is very suspicious. But let's go aboard and see if anything is missing." Jackson states.

Jackson fires a jettisoning arrow into the ship's bridge. Mid-flight the arrow fires its high tensile polymer cable and when the arrow has penetrated the metal bulkhead Jackson Fuller and his partner zip down to the ship. Once they were on the bridge level they enter the command deck and proceed down the stairs two levels.

"Gone... it's all gone." Arrowette states upon the pair entering what was the Research and Development area of the ship. Jackson watches her move about, almost like she knows where everything should have been in this room.

"Yeah, and this area was all secured to the floor and walls. Even with all of the water pressure the equipment should all still be here but look..." The Arrow says pointing to the walls and floors. "The bolts are still all here so this stuff wasn't removed until after the ship was brought here."

"All of this equipment would have been rendered useless by the ocean water, what could anyone want from the equipment." Arrowette wondered.

"The data. The hard drives were solid state drives encased in a water tight enclosure to protect them in situations like this." Jackson explained. Arrowette just stared at the other man almost stupefied by his explanation.

"You said you know who I am, it was my job to spec out all of the equipment in this ship. If the CFO wasn't so cheap all of the equipment would have been made waterproof before it was installed on this ship." Jackson states.

"But why sink this ship and then strip out the R&D systems?" Arrowette questions.

"The ship is easy... it's insured. With everything on board it was probably insured for more than it was truly worth. Depending on the state of the ship when it was purchased they could have bought it cheap and then covered up anything wrong with it. Heck, depending on who their agent is that person could be in on this... it wouldn't surprise me." Jackson explains.

Arrowette has tears in her eyes as she thinks about all that has happened to her. "Those... those evil mother f..."

"Shhhhh!" Jackson says holding up a finger to his mouth.

Arrowette listens with the Arrow as the pair hear movement from bellow. Not just footsteps, something is being pulled through the ship. The pair stealthily move from R&D down the hallway towards the source of the noise. The pair see several men loading the items obviously stripped from the R&D section of the ship into crates. Arrowette notes that the Arrow has what appears to be an optical scope mounted on his compound bow and is viewing the scene, not targeting the men or the boxes. When the crates are all packed the men head off to go get a forklift truck. Taking this opportunity the pair move through the opening the workers used to offload all the equipment and made there way to the crates.

"Look at this." Arrowette says to her companion. She notes that the shipping labels are not fully secured to the crates yet and that they are actually double layered. The first label is for the first leg of the equipment's journey. The label underneath the top one shows the destination but is actually bound for an area that is embargoed by the United States.

"Hold that label down." Arrow instructs his female partner. She does this and she watches as Jackson Fuller scans the sheet with his scope.

"What are you doing?" Arrowette asks, absolutely bewildered by his actions.

"This is a digital recorder. I've been recording our findings. Evidence." The Arrow informs the young woman.

"Great... now how are we getting out of here to use this evidence." Arrowette asks.

"Actually, I had an idea of how to accomplish that particular task." Jackson tells her.

The pair make their way back to the main entrance and take position in the shadows. After several tense minutes pass Jackson looks at his watch. From the distance the low moan of emergency vehicles can be heard.

"Did you pull the fire alarm?" Arrowette asks.

"No, I sent my people a message and had them hack the emergency services computer. They told their system that there is a fire here." Jackson informs the blonde woman.

"The guards aren't going to let them in without an actual emergency." Arrowette reminds her partner.

"I have that covered." Jackson tells her. Reaching into his quiver he pulls out an arrow with a very large metallic arrow head.

"What does that do?" Arrowette asks.

"Explosive arrow." Jackson responds.

"You have got to tell me who makes your toys." Arrowette responds in amazement.

Jackson loads the arrow and pulls back the draw string of his compound bow. "I do." The Arrow replies as she releases his hold on the arrows fletching.

The arrow travels through the air and strikes an ominous looking crate simply marked ammo. The moment the arrow impacts the explosive charge detonates on impact, setting off the rounds of bullets held within the cases. The intruders take cover so as not to get riddled by the rounds as they are fired off by the heat from the explosion and the fire emanating from the wooden crates that caught fire from the explosion.

The gate guards are reluctant to let anyone through but the moment the warehouse came under fire they knew they would be unable to do so. The fire fighters quickly set up their hoses and began spraying the inflamed crates. The guards were scrambling to maintain some semblance of control over the situation as the fire fighters began dousing every wooden crate with water in an attempt to curtail the spread of the flames.

While the chaotic situation was underway the EMT's found and removed the two downed security guards that they found in the control center. Once they were loaded in the ambulance the fire fighter assisting them tapped on the door signaling that it was clear for them to take off. The driver turned on the siren and slowly began to pull out of the warehouse. The guard that had been with the firefighters cleared the ambulance through and the gate guards let the emergency vehicle out unmolested. Once clear of the heavy metal gate the ambulance began its journey to the nearest hospital. Two minutes after the emergency vehicle left the grounds Jackson Fuller and his associate sat up. They had switched clothes with two of the guards, moving them to another part of the facility where they would be found eventually. Arrowette looked hilarious Jackson thought in the guards uniform as it did nothing for her figure, which he caught a glimpse of while they were changing in a haste. The two silently opened the door and Jackson let Arrowette jump first while he sealed the door then jumped off the back of the fast moving vehicle. The pair hit the ground rolling but quickly found the footing.

"OK, I admit it... that worked far better than I thought it would." The beautiful blonde told the Arrow.

"Told you so. Come one, my facility is nearby, you can change there." The Arrow stated.

Twenty minutes later and Arrowette found herself inside the impenetrable structure the league had been unable to enter. The interior didn't look like much but after taking the lift down the the lower level she saw the appeal of such a facility.

"You do realize that we will never get our weapons back." Arrowette says.

"A small price to pay for getting this..." Jackson says holding the digital recorder in his hand. "out of that facility. Still..."

Jackson Fuller walks over to the locker next to his armory and opens it. He looks inside and selects something. He pulls out a PSE Chaos AD Compound bow. "It's the least I can do." Jackson states. He holds it out to her but then stops. "We had a deal. Who are you really?" Jackson Fuller asks his alley.

The young woman removes her mask and Jackson finally realizes why this night was so important to her. The Canary seeing the recognition on his face says, "The league knows me as Ta-er al-Sahfer, I was born Samantha Clarice Manning."

Senyaka Arashikage was sitting in the office space the Trasks had given him in their building, ironically it would have been for Jackson Fuller but he had decided to work out of his secret facility. While Fuller had successfully shielded his facility from all forms of intrusion and it was so secure that it was hack proof (so far) some times the simplest ways to get the intelligence you need is to threaten people weaker than yourself. One of Fuller's IT techs caved under said pressure and brought in a video recorder so that he could get a look at what Fuller had in that secret bunker of his. Senyaka wasn't very impressed by what he saw but at least now he knew that Fuller could repel and attack if they were to make a move on him at the sever site.

"Sir, the item you requested from Nanda Parbat has arrived." One of Senyaka's men informed him. He holds out the case in his hands.

"Excellent." The master assassin states as he stands and collects the case from the subordinate.

When the subordinate leaves the room, Senyaka opens the case and holds out what appears to simply be a fireman's axe. The handle is 36 inches long, with a varnished hickory handle. Senyaka had actually sharpened the axe blade to a degree that made it a viable weapon. While axes like these only cost about eighty dollars online Senyaka holds and treats this one like a prized treasure. He smiles as he remembers his encounter with the man to whom this once belonged. True, he only learned more about the man after his death but the fire fighter had fought honorably, and died as such. Looking at the right side of the handle he saw the name that had been engraved in it. Senyaka places the axe back in its case and places the case on the shelf behind his desk. As he closes the lid the last thing he sees before the locks are reset is the owner's name... T Fuller.

To Be Continued


	11. A Dark and Stormy Night

~ May 28th, 2036 ~

It was just after 5:00 PM on this rather gloomy Wednesday afternoon. The sun had been obscured all day and the clouds looked to be turning dark. As the wind picked up and began to howl it was almost like mother nature was warning the Fuller's that something ominous was about to occur. Roxanne "Rocki" Fuller was currently in the kitchen of the Fuller/Hale family home with her mother-in-law DJ Hale, father-in-law Steve, and her twin children Xander & Olivia. The Fullers & Hales were in the middle of making tonight's dinner. Jackson had called and informed Rocki that he was just logging out his computer and as soon as it shut down for the night he would be out the door and on his way home. Jackson tended to work late twice a week but mixed up the days so the kids never felt like he was always gone on certain days. Tonight was not one of his late nights and so he called to give his family and estimated time of arrival. Looking at the clock he promised his wife if traffic was good that he would be home about 5:30 PM.

Rocki was home more often now as she was now entering the fifth month of her pregnancy. She was not taking any new clients and was working diligently to resolve all of her current cases before she left on maternity leave. Many of her more difficult cases were suddenly being settled out of court in her clients favor for reasons she was not aware of. She didn't complain, the families that she was helping needed those settlements so she didn't worry so much about the hows and just accepted the victories. Rocki's plan was to stay home for the first four months of her new baby's life after which time she would only work part time which was more feasible now that Jackson was alive and his salary was sufficient enough to support the family without her income. They also had an adequate savings after Jackson received his retro check from the Trasks and that was even after they had paid back Aunt Michelle's loan.

Rocki was pushing Xander and Liv's chairs into the dinner table when her telephone rang. She looked at the screen and a picture of Jackson and herself popped up with Jackson's name. Pressing send on the touchscreen she says, "Hi honey."

"Hi Rocki, as promised I am on my way home. Traffic is flowing normally so I should be there by 5:30 PM as promised." Jackson tells his lovely wife.

"Ok. We are having chicken for dinner tonight. We're about to feed the kids but we will keep yours in the warmer." Rocki informs her husband.

"Sounds great. I'll see you soon honey... I love you." Jackson declares.

"I love you too. See you soon." Rocki says.

Almost on cue as soon as Rocki hits the disconnect on her touchscreen the room exploded, almost literally. Both kitchen doors and the back window shatter and large shards of glass fill the room. Olivia screamed as masked men in black, armed with weapons flood the kitchen. Steve is downed by a large man that delivered a strong single blow to his face. DJ picks up a wooden mallet only to have it fall apart in her hand. She never even saw the man before her unsheathe his sword but he had sliced the wooden weapon in two and was now pointing the tip of the blade at her throat. DJ's eyes dart around the room to her family and she saw figures binding her grandchildren and threatening Rocki with a sword much like they were her.

"You would do well not to resist us." The masked figure besides the swordsman informs her.

DJ thought she recognized the persons voice. "Come quietly and no harm will befall the children. Make this difficult..." The figure says and the women watch the man who has Xander draw a knife. He presses the flat of the blade against Xander's throat before turning its blade towards his flesh.

"Please... we'll cooperate." Rocki tells the man.

"Excellent."

The women watch as Steve is placed in a chair and zip tied to it. "He will be our messenger for your husband." The figure tells Rocki.

The leader pins an envelope with the words Al Sah-him on it to Steve's chest. Once Rocki and DJ are restrained and gagged the quartet are rushed out of the front door. Almost perfectly timed, an unmarked black van pulls up in front of the Fuller house. The side door slides open and the door stoppers make a thunk sound. Two more ninja are inside the cargo van and are handed the bound and gagged minors while the mother and wife are loaded into the middle seat. The tires of the van squeal as the van races away from the Fuller house.

Samantha Manning is sitting in her loft next to the Fuller home re-watching the events that had just occurred. She has already sent her mistress an E-mail informing her that Senyaka has begun his endgame. Fuller's recent endeavors have made Senyaka lose face with their clients, something that can not be allowed as far as the League of Assassins are concerned. For whatever reasons Senyaka still hasn't told his employers that Jackson Fuller is the Arrow, a tactical error in her opinion but this is Senyaka's operation, not hers.

Her mission was solely information gathering, or at least it was. After she aided Jackson in learning the truth about the sinking of the ship they were on, the so called "accident" that forever changed her life, Samantha Manning began helping her friend in his quest to help his wife's clients settle their disputes (through threat of force) and prepare to take revenge on the Trasks for the role they played in her suffering. One of the clients the pair helped actually caught a good picture of the masked pair and sold it to the media. The photo actually went viral around the net as well as multiple news outlets. The media picked up on their theme and dubbed the pair as Arrow and Arrowette. As Samantha's blonde hair was hidden in her hood it actually made sense to her to simply be Arrowette as opposed to Canary based on her attire.

"Ta-er al-Sahfer, it's for you." Samantha's associate says holding out a satellite phone.

"Yes mistress." Samantha answer Asuna al Ghul.

Jackson Fuller is wary when he approaches his family home and sees the front door is wide open. It is one thing to have an open door policy, it's another thing entirely to just leave the door wide open. Jackson pulls up in front of his home and shuts down his car. He rushes the front door and races into his home. The living room is vacant and the house is silent. Jackson moves cautiously into the kitchen where he finds his stepfather Steve unconscious and bound to a chair with a note pinned to his chest. Jackson removes the mans gag and then rouses Steve.

"Wha... Jackson... DJ..." Steve yells.

"They're gone." Jackson informs his stepfather. Jackson pulls out an automatic knife and presses the button. The blade springs out and Jackson swiftly frees Steve from his bonds.

"We have to call the police." Steve announces to his oldest stepson.

"No. They can't do anything about this. The men that took our family are master assassins. I have to handle this myself." Jackson tells Steve as he opens the note that was left on the man's chest.

"How do you know who these people are? And exactly how are you going to handle it?" Steve asks his stepson.

"Because I've had dealings with them before. They arrived on Lian Yu two years after I landed on the island. The story is long and involved and I don't have time to tell it but needless to say, several of the scars on my body are because of my encounter with them. The Trasks hired them to kill me, because they were afraid I knew or would learn their secret." Jackson states.

"What secret? What could possibly worry two of the richest men in the state?" Steve wonders aloud.

"That the Trasks murdered most of their employees when they purposely sank their multi-million dollar research ship for the insurance money. They also sold all of the research on that ship to nations embargoed by the US for millions of dollars." Jackson tells his stepfather.

"So, you're saying they are directly responsible for everything that has happened to you over the last five years. How did you find all of this out and can you prove any of it?" Steve asks as he finishes removing the zip ties from his wrists.

"Yes the are responsible for everything bad that has happened to our family. I have digital evidence and they have the smoking gun in a warehouse near the waterfront." Jackson says.

"So what are we going to do Jackson?" Steve questions Jackson.

"You are going to take mom's van to the parking area next to Trask Conglomerate. You are going to stay there and wait for a call from my phone at which point mom or Rocki will tell you where to meet them for a pick up. Do not call the police and DO NOT follow me into the building." Jackson says.

"And what are you going to be doing?" Steve asks.

"Whatever I need to do to get our family back safely." Jackson says.

Jackson Fuller walked casually through the front door of Trask Conglomerate at a brisk pace. In his left hand draped over his shoulder was a garment bag. In his right hand he had a rather large black case that he was holding by the carry handle. The lobby was currently manned by six security professionals that Jackson knew were members of the League. All of the previous security professionals had been re-tasked to other sites after Shadowline took over as the primary security force for the company.

"Mr Fuller, they are expecting you on the top floor." The guard behind the desk informs Jackson Fuller.

"Let them know I will be right up." Jackson informs the man.

Jackson enters the elevator and presses the button for the top floor. As soon as the doors close Jackson puts his garment bag up, He quickly disrobed and changed into his Arrow suit. His quiver and arrows were removed from the bag and Jackson unlocked his bow case and pulled the weapon from its case.

On the top floor of the executive wing the Trasks, Michael and Bradly sat with Rocki, Xander, Liv and DJ. Four of the ninja that had abducted them were in the room as well as the now unmasked Senyaka Arashikage. No one was speaking to the Fullers. DJ and Rocki held the twins in their laps. Liv was in tears and nearly inconsolable in her mother's arms while Xander glared at the Trasks as he held onto his grandmother for comfort.

"What do you want with us?" Rocki asked no one in particular.

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this Fullers, really I am." Michael Trask states to everyone in the room. "This all could have been avoided if Jackson had simply... stayed dead."

"The moment he returned Jackson put the lot of you on this path. It also didn't help that your husband came back more than capable of surviving our security forces and the Russian mob." Bradly tells Jackson's family.

"Russian mob?" DJ Hale repeated.

"Oh... he didn't tell you about his abduction and subsequent rescue. We never got all of the details, our contacts in the police say that the vigilante... that Arrow character saved him." Bradly Trask tells the mother and wife of Jackson.

Senyaka laughs at the statement from the CFO of the company.

"Something amusing Mr Arashikage?" Bradly inquires.

"Very, but I'm sure you will learn why all too soon." Senyaka declares.

"Mr Fuller is almost at the top floor." A voice announces over the radio.

"Keep them secure." Senyaka orders his men. The ninja pull out zip ties and secure the wrists of DJ and Rocki in front to allow them the ability to partially hold the two youths. Xander and Liv are tied behind their backs and the group watch the hall and see the digital display show the elevator arriving on their floor. The elevator dings when it arrives on the floor and the doors open. Senyaka levels his bow, grabs and arrow from his quiver and aims at the elevator. No one is present.

"Security, shutdown all of the elevator and override the doors to remain open." The master assassin orders the guards in the lobby. The guards comply as ordered and using the computer systems remotely power down all of the elevators save the main lift and open all of the doors.

"He's here. I know he won't just abandon his precious family." The assassin informs the room.

"How can you be so sure?" Michael Trask asks.

"Oh if you could have seen him three years ago." Senyaka tells DJ and Rocki. "His archery skills were as impressive as they are now, but he was only good at two things, shooting and running. He was a coward that avoided conflict at every turn. He also whined a lot. When we eventually captured and tortured him he whined incessantly about wanting to return to his family." The assassin stated. The description of a weak and whiny Jackson Fuller made Bradly Trask laugh.

"And yet neither you, your men or that island couldn't kill him. What does that say about you." Rocki states to the master assassin. Her word wound Senyaka in ways no weapon ever has and Rocki could read the expression on his face. The truth has a way of doing that Rocki thought to herself.

Before Senyaka can say or do anything the group hears something strike the window behind the Trasks. The glass explodes sending Brad and Michael flying forward. Senyaka orders his men to move the Fullers to the alternate location. Senyaka expects Al Sah-him to come in via a zip line from one of his jettisoning arrows. Senyaka has two ninja rush the window to shoot him as he zip lines in but the pair are sent flying when the Arrow swinging in from the roof itself kicking the pair in their faces. As soon as he lands the Arrow rolls upon contact with the floor and with a hand full of arrows lets them fly. The two remaining ninja are struck in the throat before they can react and Senyaka barely has time to deflect the one that was flying towards him before it struck.

"I'll see you on the roof Al Sah-him." Senyaka calls out.

Bradly Trask recognizes the Arrow from his photo in the newspaper and pulls a Glock 19 from a hip holster on the left side of his body. Unfortunately for the CFO of Trask Conglomerate the Arrow has closed the distance between the two and using his compound bow as a weapon slams the handgrip into his face shattering his nose.

"Let my son go." Michael Trask orders pointing Brad's handgun at the Arrow's back.

"If you insist." The Arrow replies and release Bradly... right out the window.

"Nooo..." Michael yells. He drops the pistol to the ground and races to the window. As he does so the Arrow pulls an arrow and launches it at Bradly Trask The arrow splinters around Brad's legs and wrapped around them. The arrow launched a high tensile polymer cable backwards into the ceiling above his father's head. Michael feels a sharp point at the back of his neck and knows that the Arrow has a projectile ready to puncture his neck.

"Stand up." The Arrow orders the CEO of Trask Conglomerate.

"You sank your company's ship, you sold proprietary technology to embargoed nations, you murdered your employees and you abducted the Fullers..."

"Please... I'll do anything..." Michael pleads.

"Admit your guilt. Admit it and I won't kill you." The Arrow says.

"Ok... my son and I sank the ship for the insurance money and to cover up the loss of the intellectual properties we couldn't legally sell to several embargoed countries." Michael swears.

"Thank you." The Arrow says. He pauses before he front kicks Michael out of the window. The CEO screams as he flies backwards out of the window. He screams like a little girl as he falls only to find himself suddenly stopped and hanging upside down besides his son. The Arrow strung him up just like his son outside of his building.

Tapping his earpiece Jackson asks, "Did you get all that?"

"Yes sir." A voice whispers into the Arrow's earpiece.

"You know what to do with it." Jackson informs the operative on the other side of the microphone.

As the Arrow leaves the CEO's office several floors down the security detail monitoring the lobby comes under fire and is eliminated before they even realize that they are under siege. Their attackers presence are not detected as each guard are attacked simultaneously and swiftly killed before the first body can strike the floor. Their attackers clear the bodies from the lobby and detonate the front doors so that when they are finally summoned the police can access the building with ease.

"The Lobby secure." One of the ninjas informs their leader.

"Proceed as ordered." The voice informs the subordinate. The ninjas quickly scatter to fulfill their instructions.

Jackson can hear the thunder as he makes his way to the roof of Trask Conglomerate. The lift doors open and Jackson Fuller steps out of the elevator, compound bow loaded and he fires two arrows a second at the ninja surrounding his family. Senyaka watches as his ninja block the first pair of arrows but Al Sah-him alters his attack pattern and the third arrows strike the ninja in the legs and are then shot in the neck with the forth.

As their bodies hit the ground the heavens finally open up and the skies release heavy rain upon the six people on the roof of the Trasks building. The rain was falling hard and quickly soaked the clothes of the Fuller family as they stood on the roof with a weapon pointed at them. The twins shivered as the stood out in the cold, their clothes were soaked to the bone and the group could all see their breaths.

The archer moved behind Jackson's wife, arrow drawn and moves Rocki forward several steps. "Kneel." Senyaka orders the dark haired woman.

Rocki slowly lowers herself to her knees as the hooded figure stands before her pointing a bow and arrow at the man behind her. Jackson watches as Senyaka took up a stance, strongly planting his leg, bowstring pulled back and his specialized black polymer arrows with Teflon arrowhead ready to fly into Rocki's carotid artery.

"So Al Sah-him... not so smug now are you." Senyaka asks holding the arrow tip flush against Rocki's throat for a second. Rocki hisses in pain as the tip breaks her skin and a trickle of blood begins to seep from the wound.

"Your issue is with me Senyaka. Using them as shields proves nothing save that you are the true coward and that you are afraid to face me." Jackson tells the master assassin. As he watches the scene play out Jackson's biggest worry was that the archer would loose his grip on his shaft because of the rain and it was end up in her neck killing her almost instantly.

While this tense situation was playing out Xander rolled on to his back and tucked his legs into his chest, moved his hands over his tush, and one foot at a time, slid his legs through so his hands were now in front of him. Moving over to one of the dead ninjas, Xander pulled a knife from a pouch and moved to his grandmother and carefully cut her out of her zip ties. Once she was free DJ cuts Xander and Liv's zip ties.

"Very resourceful young Fulller." Senyaka says seeing the Fuller children free and being huddled by their grandmother.

"Your husband would have been proud of his grandchildren DJ." Senyaka tells DJ Hale.

"My husband is very proud of his grandchildren." DJ says. She is holding the bladedd weapon towards Senyaka Arashikage as she slowly moves herself and the kids counter clockwise from where they were standing.

"You misunderstand me... I'm referring to your first husband." Senyaka announces. "Allow me to illuminate you on our shared history."

~ July 2015 ~

Thomas Daniel Fuller was on the fourth floor of an apartment complex within the boundaries of his firehouse. His team had received an alarm to the building being on fire and were quick to respond to this call. Like clockwork the firetruck was on-sight, the waterline connected to the nearest fire hydrant, and began extinguishing the fire. Everything seemed to be going fine until an explosion rocked the building. Tommy was doing his final check before clearing out when he heard a cry for help. Tommy used his fire axe to chop his way through the wooden door and saw a large wooden beam aflame and a well dressed man on the other side of the beam.

"Stand back." Fuller yells and begins chopping away at the beam. The fire has weakened the wood and Tommy manages to cut through the beam quickly and helps the rooms occupant out of the room.

Tommy puts the man's arm over his shoulder and began carrying him to the stairs when he hears creaking from overhead and then the roof in front of Tommy and a figure in black lands three feet in front of the two men. Tommy tries calling for backup but meets only static for some reason. Tommy moves in front of the man whose life he just saved. He holds his fire axe in a defensive position.

"This doesn't concern you fire fighter. Walk away and you'll live. Stay... and die." The unknown assassin informs Tommy Fuller.

"Get out of our way. Tommy yells through his oxygen mask.

"Very well, you've made your choice." The figure in black moves in. Tommy Fuller swings his axe and deflects the sword attack. The assassin regains his footing and takes a swipe at Tommy who barely manage to move out of the way of the blade. His protective gear and oxygen tank make fighting extremely difficult. Tommy knows that he can't win this with all his gear but needs to try and give the man he rescued a chance to make a break for it. He takes the offensive and begins trading blows with the masked ninja. When Tommy's axe catches the ninja's sword he orders the man to make a break for it. The man dashes for the stair well and Tommy suddenly realizes, all to late, that the assassin was waiting for just that moment. Pushing the fireman off balance the ninja spins about and tosses three objects from his left hand. The weapons spin in the air and strike the man in his lower back, between his shoulder blades and in the base of his skull. Tommy watches as the man finishes his last step and falls face first to the ground.

Thomas Daniel Fuller's breathing changed and the assassin knew that his foe was enraged by what had just happened. Raising his axe over his right shoulder, Tommy Fuller charged and released a howl of rage. Senyaka stood his ground but leaned forward taking a knee. The axe swung right over his head, just missing him but the assassin moved his sword into the crook of his right arm and the blade cuts into Tommy's suit. The fireman can feel where the blade cut into his side. The pain is sharp and quick, like a paper cut, only worse. Before Tommy can retaliate he feels another sharp pain as the same sword pierces his heart, cutting it in two.

"Death comes for us all fireman. You fought bravely, consider this an honorable exit." The assassin twists the blade, then pulls it out of his opponents body. The assassin picks up the fireman's axe, choosing to keep it as a memento of the brave fireman who tried to defeat him."

"You... you killed my husband." DJ Hale says with tears in her eyes as she holds her grandchildren tight against her. The tears she was holding in now begin running down her face at the notion that Tommy's death was not solely in the line of duty, but that he had been murdered trying to save a life.

"You... you killed him. You killed my father." Jackson Fuller yells at Senyaka. Jackson disengages his voice changer as his family looks at him. He draws back his damp hood and removes his mask revealing his face to the four soaked family members on the roof. The quartet could clearly see that Jackson Fuller was the Arrow.

"Imagine my surprise after our encounter on Lian Yu to learn that you were Abin Rajul al'Iitfa' or in English, Son of the Fireman. I am sorry Mrs Hale, if only your son were half as brave and strong as his father, you all might have lived through this night. Jackson Fuller, you have failed your family!" Yells Senyaka.

"NOOOO!" Jackson yells in response as the assassin's fingers loosen their hold on the arrows fletching.

Despite the close proximity to his target the arrow does not strike Rocki's carotid artery as Senyaka alters his aim when he heard the sound of an arrow approaching from behind him as he was about to kill his adversary's wife. He lets his arrow fly and then uses his bow to deflect the arrow aimed for his own neck. Jackson sees Arrowette on an adjourning rooftop as she loads, then fires a salvo of arrows in rapid succession. All of these arrows either miss or are blocked by the master assassin before they strike him.

Arrowette smiles as her target falls for her ploy. She is not trying to kill Senyaka, she is merely trying to divert his attention, which she is doing an excellent job of. Jackson pulls Rocki out of harms reach and pulling out a knife cuts his wife's bonds. Rocki hugs her husband and begins to ask him questions but he stops her.

"Now is not the time Rocki." Jackson insists. He hands her his cellphone. "Call Steve, he's in the parking garage to the left of the main entrance. As soon as the elevator doors close call him. You need to then go back to the house and wait for me, I'll be home as soon as I deal with him."

Nothing else is said as Jackson quickly ushers the quartet into the elevator. DJ presses the lobby button and as the doors begin to close Jackson tells his family, "I Love You All... Be Safe!"

"JACKSON!" As an extremely emotional Rocki Fuller calls out to her husband in tears as the elevator doors seal shut.

To Be Concluded


	12. Showdown

The four member of the Fuller family that had been abducted by the Trasks stood shivering in the elevator as it descended from the rooftop all the way to the lobby. Donna Jo Hale held her pregnant daughter-in-law close and was rubbing her as the extreme cold could not be good for her condition. Rocki was almost hysterical at the thought of what was going on above their heads.

"You have to calm down Rocki. I know you're worried about Jackson but he is obviously more than capable of surviving what that man can throw at him. You have to be more concerned about the baby." DJ says consoling the expectant mother.

"We... almost... there." Olivia Fuller tells her family through chattering teeth as the numbers get lower and lower.

The elevator's arrival is punctuated with a loud chime. The group all feel the elevator stop and the doors slowly open and the Fullers find themselves face to face with a group of ninja. Unlike the group employed by the Trasks these are dressed in red and black and the entire group are female. Their leader, or at least DJ and Rocki assume her to be, is a young woman in her twenties that has Asian features, long brunette hair and brown eyes. Xander Fuller has retrieved the blade that he took from the dead ninja and stands in front of his family in a protective manner, looking fierce.

The unknown but unmasked young woman steps forward, kneels down and looks at the young boy before her. "You have your father's courage little one." The unknown woman says to Xander. "You look just like him."

"Please..." A shivering Rocki starts to say as she pulls her son back to her. Xander does not lower the knife as he continues to stare down the group.

"We have no quarrel with you family Roxanne Fuller." The unknown younger woman announces and removes her hand from the grip of her sword. "Please..."

The masked women all produce blankets and hand them to the Fullers so that they can warm up. Steve Hale pulls his family van up to the main entrance and opens the automatic door on the passenger side.

"Your ride is here. Go home, you will find that the damages to your house have been repaired." The mystery woman states.

"Why are you helping us? Who are you people." DJ Hale asks as her family piles into their van.

"It is better you don't know. Let us just say that I am repaying a debt to your oldest son and leave it at that." The unmasked woman informs DJ.

"Wait... what about Jackson?" Rocki asks.

"His destiny is his own, we can not interfere. If he survives he will return to you. If not we will bring him back to you." The mysterious woman responds.

"Will you at least tell us your name?" Questions DJ.

"I am Asuna al Ghul. That is all you need to know." The woman replies before leaving the group and making her way towards the elevator.

The rain has finally stopped falling but the air is still quite cool as the two rivals stand before one another. The two men are sizing up their rival as they stand unmoving. Jackson's rage is obvious, Senyaka is quite pleased with himself for waiting till now to reveal his part in Thomas Fuller Senior's demise. Jackson Fuller places his compound bow on the ground and begins to unfastens his quiver. Once he has unfastened the buckle at this chest Jackson places his quiver on the roof top besides his bow. Senyaka does the same. Jackson unzips his outer jacket and places it on top of his quiver.

"You really want to fight me like this don't you. The bow was always your best chance of defeating me... hand to hand and melee weapons were never your strong suit." Senyaka reminds Jackson Fuller.

"I've come a long way in the past four years Senyaka." Jackson tells the master assassin.

Senyaka sees that they have been joined by the masked female archer from across they way. Her approach was absolutely silent and he did not realize she was there until she came out of the shadows.

"A mutual friend thought you would prefer to fight with this." The disguised Samantha Manning informs her associate. She is utilizing a voice changer similar to the one Jackson uses in his Arrow persona. Arrowette hands him something in a cloth carrying case.

Senyaka draws his ninjato sword from its sheath and takes up a ready stance. Jackson unzips the case and grasps the weapon by its handle. Holding the item in his right hand he tosses the case to reveal a very simplistic weapon, but appropriate. It was a fireman's axe, and inscribed on the handle, T. Fuller.

"That trophy belongs to me." Senyaka declares pointing his ninja short sword at Jackson Fuller.

"You can have this back over my dead body." Jackson responds raising the weapon up ready to deliver an overhead strike.

"With pleasure!" Senyaka states and moves forward.

Arrowette quickly vacates the battlefield as this is a matter of honor for Jackson Fuller. During her tenure in the League of Assassins Samatha had heard Senyaka's tale of how he took the axe from the fireman that dared to try and keep him from fulfilling a contract. He told the story of the brave yet foolish man who fought with honor but failed to accomplish his goal. In her time back in the United States she had really come to admire Jackson Fuller and all he had accomplished since his return. He never set out to be a vigilante, he simply wanted to find out the truth about the incident that robbed him... them really, of five years of their lives. During that time his alter ego's purpose took a life of its own. He took on the Bratva, the League of Assassins, and in the process of rebuilding his life became a hero by helping some of his wife's clients with their all but unwinnable court cases. Now he was challenging the man who murdered his father to an honor duel.

Jackson utilizes his speed to avoid three sword slashes from his opponent's attack. Grasping the axe in both hands he brings it down in a powerful blow that forces the master assassin to raise his sword to guard against the attack. Jackson delivers a knee strike to Senyaka's solar plexus and then follows up with a blow from the axe handle to the man's face sending the assassin reeling back. Jackson swings the axe with his left hand and Senyaka must withdraw or be bisected at the waist. Jackson quickly swapped hands and counter strikes Senyaka, forcing the assassin to execute a power block. Their weapons now locked, the two are putting their weight into the attack/defense trying to knock the other off balance. Unlocking their weapons, the two initiate a barrage of strikes and counter attacks with neither man managing to score a fatal blow to the other. Jackson Fuller has scored more hits with physical strikes from his limbs and the wooden handle of the axe as opposed to either blade of the axe. Fortunately Senyaka has not been able to cut Jackson with his weapon either. Deciding on a risky strategy, Jackson takes a swipe at Senyaka's head but over extends. Senyaka ducks to the right and counters. He hears the axe hit the ground and as he turns he sees Jackson Fuller cradling his midsection. Senyaka smiles at his foe as he holds his midsection.

"The end was never really in doubt Al Sah-him, you simply delayed the inevitable." Senyaka declares. Raising the sword high above his head he brings the sword down in a single powerful stroke.

Jackson is on one knee but Senyaka watches as the archer moves his hands up and catches the blade inches from his head between the palms of his hands. No matter how much force Senyaka applies he can not complete his strike and cleave his opponents head in two. Pushing off his one knee, Jackson knocks the master assassin off balance with a simple push. Just as Senyaka re-establishes his footing Jackson's left hand lands a knife edge strike to the assassin's trachea stunning Senyaka who releases his grip on his sword handle as he clutches his throat area, unable to momentarily breath. Jackson moves, catches the sword by its handle, spins about and pierces Senayaka's heart with his own sword.

"This is for my father." Jackson whispers to the master assassin. He twists the sword handle further cutting into the ninja's heart. Senyaka gasps at the sharp pain, only to have Jackson Fuller yank the sword from his chest, raise it up, and then bring the blade down across the assassin's neck severing his head from his shoulders in one clean swipe. "That... was for my family." Jackson swipes the sword towards the roof flinging the blood from the sword blade. Collecting the sheathe, Jackson collects the assassin's bow and quiver and walks over to his belongings and puts his items back on. He looks at the dead form of his enemy and wonders how many more assassins he'll have to deal with before he can go home to his family.

"Senyaka has failed." Asuna al Ghul informs Michael and Bradly Trask who have been pulled up and are once again in the CEO's office.

"You people are supposed to have a perfect record. Senyaka Arashikage has never failed an assignment." Bradly Trask yells at the younger woman.

"Of course he has. He has been defeated twice now by Jackson Fuller." Asuna al Ghul informs their clients.

"Twice by Fuller..." Bradly states, but then realizes how that is possible. "Fuller is the Arrow!"

"How is it no one knows this?" Michael asks the Demon's daughter. The woman has moved between the two men and is looking out at the shattered window.

"In order to keep the League's perfect record in tact we have to eliminate our dissatisfied clients." Asuna states matter-of-factually.

Michael Trask draws the Glock 19 he had recovered from earlier, aims it at the unmasked assassin and fires. Asuna however ducked the moment Michael draws the pistol and the three rounds strike his son dead center in the chest. She then moves at the CEO, strikes a nerve cluster under his right arm. Michael flails in pain but this allows Asuna to manipulate his right arm, aim the Glock under the CEO's jaw, and pulls the trigger. The weapon discharges and the now dead Michael Trasks falls backwards into the chair positioned behind his desk. Looking about Asuna checks everything.

From the positioning of the bodies it will look like Michael shot his own son three times and then turned the gun on himself. His computer has been set up with all of the incriminating evidence that Jackson Fuller has discovered and her operative had copied and now indicating their treasonous and industrial crimes. The evidence in this case is laid out so that no police detective will spend more than the required time on this open and shut case.

"Finish dealing with our dead operatives and then return to Nanda Parbat." Asuna al Ghul orders her subordinates. The female assassins bow and go about eliminating all traces of the league's presence.

"Ta-er al-Sahfer, I have a new assignment for you." Asuna al Ghul informs the blonde haired archer/assassin.

Jackson Fuller returned to the office of CEO Michael Trask, axe in hand, to find the CEO and his son dead. Jackson found Michael in his leather executive chair behind his desk. By the looks of it it would appear that he shot himself in the head. Bradly was against the wall with three bullet holes in his chest, and a blood pattern against the wall where he once stood.

"Thank you... I guess." Jackson says to the figure hiding in the shadows.

"I can't take credit for this... our mutual acquaintance did this for you." Arrowette, or Samantha Manning told Jackson Fuller.

"So, is this the part where you try to kill me to complete the contract?" Jackson asks, weapons in hand.

"No. With the Trasks and Senyaka dead the assignment is nullified. It doesn't matter that you killed dozens of the league's assassins. To continue this as a vendetta would be to admit failure, the league does not admit failure, so you are free... for now." Samantha informs Jackson.

"So what happens to you now?" Jackson wonders aloud.

"I have been tasked to keep an eye on you. Should the League ever take another contract on you it would be in its best interests to know everything about you." Samantha explains with a grin on her face.

"That's awful sporting of them to let me know they are keeping an eye on me." Jackson says as he heads to the elevator. He stops at the office of his personal assistant and collects his regular clothes. "If you don't mind, I'm going to change. I'll meet you down stairs and then we can ride home together."

When Jackson arrives at the lobby he finds Samantha waiting for him. Like himself, she has changed out of her disguise and appears to look like any other professional that might be employed at Trask Conglomerate. She has put on a pair of librarian style glasses and her long blonde hair is loose and flowing.

The ride to their home was relatively quiet. Both had a lot on their minds as they neared their homes. Samantha was basically free now. Asuna had given her a long term assignment but it was one that allowed her to stay where she truly wanted to be and not have to carry out the murderous assignments that she truly loathed (no matter how good she was at it). She was now free to see her family and not have to worry about a reprisal from the league. Still, Samantha was scared. She was not the woman who left their lives six years ago, she was far more worldly than they could ever know.

Likewise Jackson Fuller knew that the moment he walked into his home that his family would have scores of questions after the events of the evening. Jackson also knew that unlike his return that he would not be able to avoid giving them answers this time. It was time to come clean, the question he had for himself as he drove himself and his companion to their homes was how much would he reveal as opposed to just how much he needed reveal.

The End of Season 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting Call: Asuna al Ghul - Meg DeLacy
> 
> AN: This brings us to the end of the first story. After writing the entire summer I will be taking a break to recharge my batteries and then get to work on my Burned & Arrow sequel stories. I will also be writing a Fuller House inspired horror/thriller story I hope to have ready to go for October.


End file.
